When A Man Loves A Women
by Kirsten89
Summary: The love trials and tribulations of a DC fixer and The worlds most powerful man.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my first Fanfic ever! Thanks for reading and giving me a chance. Please read and review and if you like the story please continue to pass on the word. I own nothing all rights belong to Shonda and ABC studios.

When A man loves a women

Chapter one: The reality check; paid in full 

Olivia voice over:

Bertrand Russell once wrote,  
"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead."

Olivia Pope stood outside her office doors with her eyes fixated on congress women Lea James Thompson the prize possession of the Democratic Party. She was their meal ticket and would be their nominee to run against incumbent president Fitzgerald Grant in the up coming election. All their hopes and aspirations hedged with her, and if they were in a game of Texas hold 'em they were all in. Olivia was A political, no affiliations; no ties everyone was fair game. Olivia is a major DC crisis manager, a fixer a bit of a savant if you will. So her job is simple no matter what handle it! There are no bad outcomes, OPA does not lose. So in what universe would she take on a client so high profile who just told her she was being blackmailed by her former campaign manager?

"Liv no way, we can't take this case." Harrison boldly proclaimed.

"He's right, what's the one rule in this game we can't take on something we can't win. Janice Cook is a shark and you all know if she was the congress women's campaign manager she got every bit of juice out of her. She has every bit of dirt, all her deepest darkest secrets she has all the leverage we can't take this on its bad for OPA."

Abby interjected as they stared at a defeated and dejected congress women.

"You know, accidents happen, maybe Janice can be handled with a more hands on approach." Huck Suddenly slipped in to the conversation . Quinn shot him a death glare, "No Huck! Nobody said where disappearing Janice cook, Liv tell you're pet to heel like a good little animal." Quinn mocked.

Olivia stood there waiting for her gut to tell her what to do. She sharply responded, "Shh... I'm thinking." As she weighed her options. "We're taking her on, congress women Thompson just became the newest client of Pope and Associates." Everyone looked at her in unison completely shocked that she would accept the challenge at hand. "We are taking her, my gut tells me everything I need to know, and what my gut is telling me is that we can spin this Aq

we can change the narrative, we can guide her all the way; this is history guys the first female president. Besides its my name on that door my call."

They all walked back into the conference room, "Congress women I have decided to take on you're case, this isn't going to be easy, I'm going to need you're full corporation." Olivia stated. The congress women nodded and smiled in appreciation. "I mean it I can't help you if you're not totally honest with me, I have one rule the truth; you tell me everything if not all bets are off." Olivia warned.

Olivia posted the pictures of Congress women Thompson and her campaign manager, "Meet Lea Thompson 38 year old congress women from Virginia who has been vetted by the Democrats for the past eight and a half years. Ten years ago she was a relative no name upstart, fresh out of Yale.. Harvard law graduated Summa Cum Laude, associate for Webster and Cohen quickly rose up the ranks US law clerk senior Circuit, senior advisor to the federal appeals court, junior senate seat, congress women. Four years ago she gave the key note speech at the DNC and blew everyone out the water, a month later she was on the fast track to the White House."

Harrison then turned the rooms attention, "Janice Cook, Olivia pope wanna be took over the campaign just shortly after the last election, rumor has it the congress women originally wanted OPA to run her campaign after Liv lead Grant to the White House, but Liv was working at the White House. Yesterday she met with the congress women, everything was normal until she blind sided her and told her that she was leaving and that if she didn't bow out of the race she would destroy her."

"All right people, we need to find out what Janice has on her, it's has to be good she's no rookie if she's pulling this card she has the goods. Abby find out everything you can on Janice if we know what cards she has we can stop her before she has the chance to use them. Quinn talk to the congress women double check her story, I want a detailed report on her if she's had a speeding ticket I want to know, make sure she tells you everything that Janice might know. Huck I need you to hack into Janice's phone and email I want to know who she's been communicating with, any numbers that show up in a cluster, while you're at it run a trace and follow her. Harrison I need you to use you're contacts in town, the big problem here is not what information Janice has the problem is who she'll use it for. My gut tells me there is anther angle here, she jumping ship we need to find out to who.

White House

Cyrus sat at his desk thinking about the situation his was in, very afraid of the storm that would come his way when his boss the commander and chief of the United States found out about the latest polls released. He was brought out of this thoughts when the presidents secretary called his office." Mr. Beene, just calling to remind you that you have a meeting with potus in twenty." Cyrus scoffed and rolled his eyes "Listen toots, may I call you toots? Of course I can, I am aware that you're state school associates degree is very important to you even though it is basically a step above a GED and a step just below minimum wage, but I think you need you're money back!"

"Where do we work? "Cyrus asked  
"The White House Sir." She replied rather timidly. "And who do we work for?" Cyrus asked. she hesitated and then replied, "The president Sir."

"Good, now tell me what does the president  
do for this great Republic of ours?"

"Well.. He is the leader of the free world sir."

"Leader of the free world you say, well that's a big job! An important job. A tall task, now in order to do that it takes a village, an army ... an actually God damn army. So one would think that in order to this job he would have to be kept safe, make sure he is on time, organized, guarded; prepared."

"Of course Mr. Beene ... Like you tell us we serve at the pleasure of the president."

"Good girl, now you're starting to get it, do me a favor look about 45 degrees to the left you see those big men in black suites?"

"Yes sir, secret service sir."

"Okay you're on a roll, look to you're far right just down the hall you see all those people, if I know any better probably lining up information for the president."

She was begging for this horrible nightmare to end, "I do see the team meeting sir" she replied rather inaudibly.

Cyrus smirked, "Here's the million dollar question, I want you to win so I'll let you cheat and I'll give you a hint... Look down at you're computer and tell me what you see."

She did as was instructed, "I have the ICD 10 encrypted schedule up." She replied as she held back tears."

"Ding ding ding we have a winner! How many times do I have to tell you I am the presidents chief of staff, I don't need to be reminded of the same damn meeting I have had scheduled with him every freaking day, For the last year and a half. He is the god damn president we know what he has planned six months in advance!" Cyrus screamed has he slammed the phone down.

Twenty minutes later Cyrus walked in to the oval. "Good morning Cy, have a seat."

"Morning Mr. President, we have a lot to go over... I'd figure we'd start with East Sudan." Cyrus jumped in.

Fitz just smirked, "Cyrus, if I ever hear that you have disrespected another person in this White House... Someone who works for Me! I don't care if it's the VP or the gardener it will be you're ass!" Fitz screamed.

"Are we clear?"

Cyrus took a breathe and composed himself, "Crystal... Sir"

"Good... Now that we have handled that matter lets get started, but not with East Sudan."

Cyrus' stomach turned he was dreading this.

"I want to see the new polls." Fitz  
demanded.

Cyrus was defeated and put his head down and begrudgingly handed him the file. Fitz shot him a stern look as he leaned back in his chair to read. His face said it all, Cyrus closed his eyes in preparation for the verbal assault he was about to receive.

"Six points! This is bullshit! Explain to me, how the hell this happen. I was up by three on Thompson after the debates last month. I am a sitting president do you know how this looks?"

Cyrus could see the fire in his eyes,  
"To be frank Sir, I think you know what happened."

Fitz threw the report and shot him a death glare. "Just what in the hell do you mean?"

One thing that Cyrus Beene was, a straight shooter... Hold no punches kind of guy more importantly loyal and honest with his president.

"Olivia Pope Sir, she left the team, she resigned... There's no one better she wins elections Sir and we don't have her any more. Sir if I may, I don't know why she left so abruptly but let me try to get her back. Change this thing, let her work her magic."

Fitz stood up and took in his request as he looked out the window, "No.." He replied bluntly and coldly. This took Cyrus by surprised, they where the three musketeers.. Fitz always got along with Olivia. They were a team that got him the White House.

"Sir I think if you'll just reconsider..." Fitz quickly turned around and stopped him mid sentence.

"I said No! End of discussion."

Cyrus knew to leave well enough alone so he moved on. The meeting continued and they hashed out the campaign trail, the state dinner, the plan to invade East Sudan, the new senate bill.

Cyrus got up to leave when Fitz looked at him, with something different in his eyes. A look of worry, honesty and fear all in one. "Cyrus, I can't be down six points I can lose the election... I need this... fix it!"

Cyrus stopped cold put one hand on the door and without looking back stated, "It's being taken care of Sir."

Back At OPA

A few hours had past and one by one each member of the team came in ready to present their findings to Olivia.

"All right guys tell me you got something." Olivia said as she walked in the conference room.

"I didn't get very far... She came up clean until I came across a swizz bank account set up almost eight years ago. I wasn't able to match any names or find out what the account was for but I'm sure it isn't for a time share in the swizz apls. Abby said as she handed Olivia her information.

"The congress women was very open, gave me names of past lovers Janice knows about... Family history, mother once went into rehab for alcohol abuse." Quinn chimed in.

Olivia nodded, "Anything Harrison?" Olivia asked.

"Sorry Liv I got nothing from my contacts in the senate, all the could say what the know something big is up." Harrison replied.

Huck pulled up his computer software,

"I checked Janice's email, nothing unusual... Normal correspondence and campaign strategy talk . I was however able to piggy back the cell signal from the congress women's phone to find out that Janice has been in contact for a month now with same person... The number appears five to ten times a day." Huck told the group.

This sparked Olivia's interest,

"Who was the person she was calling Huck?" Olivia asked. Before he could answer all their attention was drawn to the tv.

"This just in.. We will be going live to the white in just a few short moments , as White House chief of staff Cyrus Beene is expected to take the podium." A reporter from the BNC stated.

"I think I have my answer Huck." Olivia said as she fumed inside at the actions of her frenemy.

Cyrus smiled as he made he way to the podium."Lady's and Gentlemen, members of the press.. I thank you for being here this afternoon, especially on such short notice. I'll make this short and sweet... The White House would like to announce that we have hired a new Communications Director and campaign manager. I'd proudly like to introduce Janice Cook to the staff!"

"What do we do now Liv?" Harrison asked

"We go after the White House!" Olivia Procliamed

"What!" The group asked in shock.

"Call Jane Murray at the times get us front page of the post, schedule a presser for tomorrow. I'll handle the rest."

The Next Day At The White House

The team was assembled in the briefing room. "Can someone please tell me why I have been destroyed in the past twenty four hours by Lea Thompson ads claiming me to be a war monger for east Sudan, a hypocrite for my West Angola speech. I was called what was it, oh a tireless dictator who is uninformed and detached from the youth."

"Sir I am so sorry, Janice and I are on it.. This doesn't seem like Lea Thompson I know." Cyrus said.

"I promise you Mr. President, will get to the bottom of this, will fix this." Added Janice Cook.

Just then the First Lady Millie Grant walk in.

"Millie I'm sorry but I don't have time to hear you're ..." Before he could utter another word she turned up the T.V.

"Fitz please... I'm not hear to complain about why I wasn't asked to be at this meeting.. I though you'd might be interested in this." Mellie stated has she motioned to the T.V. It was Olivia and the Congress Women Thompson outside of the DC Abuse and Recovery Center discussing the congress women's mother struggles, inner strength and began to completely barrage The president with an assault on his character and political views.

"She just won women.. She just won the middle class... She just won the swing vote, she may have just won the election" Fitz said in shock.

"Sir I'm afraid we just got Poped!" Everyone started yelling and talking all at once in a panic, "Can I have the room?" Fitz asked but to no avail as they didn't hear him as they continued to talk. "Can I have the room Please! Now!" Everyone stopped and quickly exited the room accept for Cyrus.

"Sir I'm ... " Cyrus attempted to speak.

"Get her on the Phone! I want her in the oval with in the hour." Fitz yelled.

Back at OPA

Olivia sat at her desk relatively proud of her self, she was able to fend off the White House for now. She still was worried about this Swizz bank account. With all that had been happening so quickly, trying to save the campaign she hadn't been able to impress upon the congress women how vital that information was and remind her of the honesty clause in their agreement. Just then her phone began to ring, she smirked knowing exactly who it was, "I don't work for him any more." Olivia answered the phone in a as a matter of fact manner.

"Ah touché my dear friend but you are a patriot, you will always work for the White House... As long as that man and this administration is in office." Cyrus boldly stated.

"Aw Cyrus are we afraid of a little competition? By the way the last time I checked, my checks aren't signed by the United States government so unless you're calling me to give pointers on how Thompson should redecorate the oval in two months time... I think this conversation is over." Olivia Scoffed.

"Oh you're so cute, to be young and naïve. You may have pulled off a bloodless coo this time but just wait to the second act it gets better... We are going to do so much irreparable damage to Thompson, you're name will be equal to sewage. You'll be on the nearest street corner looking for a middle school class president to represent."

Cyrus said with a cocky base in his tone.

"Cyrus, to be so old and brazen... Must I remind you while you might have Janice Cook on you're side, you think that might be a win. Let me remind you I am the women who was in the west wing from the beginning, I know ever little dirty secret. While you think whatever little bomb you want to drop, is going to hurt us... It's nothing compared to the mushroom cloud I will drop."

"You see Liv this is why we don't play checkers... Chest is a thinking mans game. Sometime we must sacrifice our Queen to win. You go ahead drop you're mushroom cloud, but you might wanna get out of the impact zone... Cause I don't think you want to expose yourself and our dirty little deeds in the process. Let's just skip the banter and get straight to the point...you made him mad."

"I don't care Cy I don't work for him! He doesn't own me, I will not my life in fear that I will upset the president. I'm sorry his mad but he is a big boy he'll get over it."

"Liv I though I made my self clear you made him mad, he wants you to come to the White House. He wants you in the oval with in the hour. My dear, that big White House has many powerful and resourceful people... All serving at the pleasure of the President, so come hell or high water you'll be at the White House."

"Listen you little man..." Before Olivia could finish her sentence a familiar face walked in to Olivia's office.

"Tom!"

Cyrus was happy to hear from the other end of the phone that Secret Service had arrived to get Olivia.

"I'll let you go Liv.. That must be you're ride." Cyrus said in a mocking tone as he hung up.

"Tom you can't make me go anywhere! I'm not a prisoner and I refuse to go, now get the hell out of my office!"

"Ma'am with all do respect who's going to stop us the police? Please... Don't make my job harder, if he wants to see you he will make it happen... Please I'm under orders ma'am."

The oval

Fitz sat at his desk as he went over strategy with a few of his cabinet members, they were in the middle of a discussion when Olivia came barging in the door with out care or for respect for the office for which she just entered. The whole room looked up at Olivia.

" I'm going to need the room." Fitz calmly stated. Everyone quickly exited and Fitz gave Tom a subdued nod to thank door was shut and their they were face to face for the first time since Olivia place her resignation on his desk.

"Let's get this straight you don't Fucking own me! You don't summon me. I don't work here any more." Olivia yelled. Fitz stood up, with his tall chiseled frame he edged his way closer to Olivia until they were face to face.

"Then why did you come?" He said breathlessly in a raspy tone.

"Why did I come?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "I came because l knew if I didn't you're boys would be outside my office or my apartment twenty-four seven making my life a living hell until his highness got what he wanted." Olivia said as she began to get angry.

"I know you Livie, nobody on this earth.. Even the good lord himself came make Olivia Pope do something she doesn't want to do. So then I'll ask you again why did you come?" Fitz knew he hit a nerve.

"Maybe I came here to tell you that I'm representing Congress women Thompson. Or maybe to tell you that you have no right to bully me to get me hear. I don't care how mad you are with me for representing the opposition." Olivia stated with authority.

Fitz eyes locked in on Olivia's, "You don't leave me. You don't just walk away from us, everything we built. I will not accept that! As you're Commander in Chief I do not accept that. I can't accept that." Fitz screamed.

Olivia was fuming, the sheer gall of this man.

"Just who in the hell you think you are? I do not know who the fuck you think you're talking to. I'm not Millie or Cyrus... Nor am I one of your do boys or yes men you have. I do not care that you are the President I don't take orders from you, you're not my father!"

Fitz edge closer, "Really, because if my memory serves me, you take real good orders from me. Like on that desk over there, or when I tell you to get on your knees." Fitz said in a very sexy tone.

"I thought I was you're daddy. I still have my hearing, I do recall you screaming that I was you're daddy on that very couch. Fitz said seductively. He pressed up against her and grabbed the back of her hair and proceeded to demolish her lips with an earth shattering kiss.

Olivia was mesmerized by the sensual touch. She quickly snapped out of and slapped him with all her force. Fitz head snapped back instantaneously, with passion in his eyes. "Do it again" he said with almost a devilish grin.

He grabbed her and let his hands roam up her body, slowly moving up her skirt."Did you miss me? Fitz whispered in her ear. Olivia moaned as she tried to fight her temptations. Fitz used his strength as he pulled so close. Close enough to feel each other's heart beat. "Tell me you miss me Livie." He then began to take his erection and press his hard member where she desperately wanted it.

"Tell me you miss my cock inside you." He said as she continued to wilt away, moaning in pleasure. He took his strong hand and let it roam inside her panties. He smirked as he could feel her wetness. "Never mind MY PUSSY just told me all I needed to know." Their tongues fault for dominance, as Olivia headed backwards toward the couch. He peppered kisses down her neck and breast as she roamed her fingers through his gorgeous hair. "No baby... Desk, I want you spread out on my desk!" Fitz said as he pulled her toward the desk.

Olivia grabbed a hold of his belt buckle and started to unzip his pants. Fitz knew he had her. "Turn around... Bend over." Fitz sexily whispered in her ear. He quickly pull down her panties and place his throbbing member where the both had desperately needed for the past month. Olivia screamed out in pleasure she couldn't fight it no more her body let her down. He pumped into her hard and fast each thrust as if their lives depended on it. Fitz though he might explode, he missed her walls clenched around his thick member.

"Tell me why you came! Fitz yelled out

"Was it for this sweet baby?" He asked as he pushed his cock deep into her. Her senses where on fire.

"Fitz... Oh Fitz please..." Was all she cause muster out as she pleaded in ecstasy. That was music to Fitz ears, he'd stopped to have a little fun. He stopped his movements much to Olivia's displeasure. "Fuck Fitz don't stop... Why did you stop?" Olivia asked.

Fitz simply said, "Tell me.."

Olivia didn't take to kindly to Fitz playing games when she needed him so desperately.

"Tell you what?" Olivia asked.

"Tell me you miss me...

Tell me you want me...

Tell me who's you're Daddy...

Tell me you love me... and I promise I'll give you what you want." Fitz demanded as he stoked her just enough to tease her.

"Okay..." Olivia let out,

"I missed you...

I missed MY COCK...

I missed my Daddy! Fitz I fucking love you I've never stopped! "Olivia bellowed loudly she prayed no one heard. This definitely go Fitz hot and bothered, needing to fill his promise and make up for lost time. He slammed into her hard hitting all the right spots

"Ah ah... Fitz... Baby... Right there!"

"Livie come for me baby..."

Just then as Fitz was pumping into the love of his life in search of the release the had been building she he found her Resignation the door opened.

Cyrus enter with head head down afraid to find out what Fitz would do if he didn't get Olivia to show up. "Sir I just wanted to see of Olivia came..."


	2. Chapter 2

When A Man Loves A Woman

Chapter 2: Ain't To Proud To Beg

All Characters belong to ABC and Shondaland.

"Ain't to Proud to Beg" By the Temptations.

Thanks for reading and review it mean a lot! Please give feedback and ideas.

 **Olivia voice over: Maya Angelou said**

 **First best is falling in love. Second best is being in love. Least best is falling out of love. But any of it is better than never having been in love.**

 _I know you wanna leave me,_

 _but I refuse to let you go_

 _I If I have to beg and plead for your sympathy,_

 _I don't mind coz' you mean that much to me_

The expression on Cyrus' face told the whole story. The room was silent and it was as if time was standing still. It was like they were stuck in this eternal purgatory, praying for this hell to be over. Cyrus couldn't begin to process what he had just walked in on. A empty feeling came to his stomach, almost like a heart break. He was like a little child who just found out there was no Santa Clause. Deflated.. Angry... Hurt.. Betrayed.

Cyrus quickly adjusted his head as Olivia and Fitz hurried to cover and adjust themselves. "Cyrus..." They yelled out in unison as they fumbled with their clothes.

"I am so sorry Sir... My deepest apologies... I didn't..." Cyrus stammered as he retreated out the door befuddled and confused. He wasn't sure how to process this all, all these thoughts started plowing through his head.

Olivia was beyond mortified, embarrassed and angry with herself for being so weak and getting caught in such a scandalous position. She started to panic as this all began to register, the magnitude of what just happened could be catastrophic.

"Fitz" Olivia softly let out in a murmur. Fitz proceeded to help adjust her skirt. "Shh.. It's okay Livie. Baby let me help you." Fitz said as he began to button her shirt back up. "Fitz how and the hell can you be so damn calm? Are you going to acknowledge the fact that we just got caught? Or how about this, mull over the fact that we got caught by Cyrus. Fitz... Cyrus! I just pray he didn't see me." Olivia said with a crackle in her voice as if she were ready to cry.

 _Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin_

 _Please don't leave me girl, don't you go_

 _Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby_

 _Please don't leave me, girl, don't you go_

"Liv... I was just trying to keep you calm. I guess that went out the window. Look I get it, I'm sorry it was my fault... I got you here and I initiated sex. I was foolish, I just missed you so damn much I couldn't control myself. I got careless, and put us in a bad spot. Forgive me... please." Fitz said as he place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Fitz, please don't." Olivia said as she turned away from him. "Olivia Caroline Pope, listen to me.." He gently turned her face to meet her eyes. "Look at me.. I will handle Cyrus, you have my word that I will fix this." He said lovingly.

"Fitz that doesn't help me... He walked in on you screwing me, I was bent over your desk. That's not the lasting impression I wanted for myself." Olivia said, Fitz smirked and replied, "Liv I covered you, trust me. You have nothing to worry about he wasn't looking at your private parts. He's gay if anything I should be freaking out, he would much rather want a peek at the presidential package." Fitz said as he laughed.

"In all seriousness Fitz, how do we end up here? How is that one minute we want to rip each other's head off then the next minute were ripping each other's clothes off? Olivia questioned.

"Livie... I hate to break it to you but we are in love, and when you're in love you tend to do some crazy things. Like letting you resign." Fitz replied as he gently rubbed her hand.

"Fitz, you know why I resigned... You know that we can't be together. It is just to damn hard, I can't do my job... Not if I'm involve with you." Olivia replied.

"Why do you always do that? You always have to focus in on the fact that this situation isn't perfect ... Let me enlighten you, love doesn't require you to be perfect!"

Fitz began to get fired up.

 _"_ No it doesn't, but what it does require is respect. I'm not your door mat! I'm not your whore! You can summon me like your little play thing whenever your heart desires." Olivia yelled out attempting to make a point.

"Liv, you might want to be real careful where your going with this." Fitz warned.

 _Now I heard a cryin' man,_

 _is half a man with no sense of pride_

 _But if I have to cry to keep you,_

 _I don't mind weepin' if it'll keep you by my side_

"I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Believe me I do, but I am sick and tired of being your dirty little secret. I'm sick and tired of stolen moments. I'm sick and tired of excuses, and feeling cheap and tainted. I'm sick and tired of being a cheater, your side piece... Your concubine, the one that does what your wife won't. I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired." Olivia stated with purpose.

"Olivia... Shut up! Just shut the hell up. You are being disgusting, don't you ever call yourself a whore in my presence again! You are the love of my life, not my side piece or my groupie and to diminish our relationship is unconscionable! Don't you ever..."Fitz was cut off in mid- sentence.

"Don't what? Point out reality... Because what is real is the fact that this relationship has made us unrecognizable. Look in the mirror Fitz, just look at what we've become. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd become the girl who sleeps with another women's husband. I despise her... I hate that women, I hate who I have become." Olivia said honestly.

"So you hate who you've become huh? You want to know what I hate? I hate the fact that the women I love doesn't want to fight for us. She doesn't want to hold on and wait for me to get us to the finish line. I wish I could give you everything you want, and everything you deserve. It kills me that I can't give you that, but I am the leader of the free world it isn't that simple. I'm not some smock who's promising to leave his wife, but doesn't because he wants his cake and eat it to. I'm not sitting her looking into your eyes lying to you, telling you I'm leaving my wife with no real intentions of doing so." Fitz Fired back.

"You are absolutely right.. Your worse. This whole situation is worse. Let me tell you I much rather be that smocks girl. That girl is naïve and believes in fairy tales. That girl has hope. I'm not so lucky, I see the writing on the wall. I know what the end game is. I unfortunately know how the story ends." Olivia bellowed out.

"You are so fucking frustrating! You think I asked for this? Do you think this was the plan? News flash this wasn't the play I drew up! I didn't plan on falling in love with you, I didn't plan on you consuming every one of my thoughts. I didn't put everything I have, all that I worked for at risk for a fling... For a cheap tawdry affaire. You are everything, that's how this story ends... I can't help the fact that we were dealt this hand. What do you want from me blood?"

Fitz screamed.

"What do I want from you? I want you! I want to grow old with you. I want to celebrate birthdays. I want to eat dinner together, I want to get in the car and go somewhere without a care in the world. I want a family of our own someday. I want PTA meetings and Soccer games. I want Christmas and Thanksgiving. I want it all, everything we deserve." Olivia said challenging Fitz.

"You don't think I think about that stuff? Liv, I llive for you. I exist for you, you're the sun and I revolve around you! My days are consumed wondering, drifting off into a world where we could be together. My staff must think I'm crazy I'm in the oval and I'm just smiling to myself because I'm thinking about you, thinking about something we talked about or did. My mantra should be, what would Liv do? Because every time I sign a bill will or go into a meeting... I think to myself would Liv have like this? Is it good enough? You're my last thought when I go to bed and my first thought when I wake up... I dream of you. I breathe for you, my purpose is for you. I play this tough guy roll... It's a facade. You have the power over me, you say jump I say how high. I don't get how you just can't see." Fitz almost teared up.

 _Ain't to proud to beg, sweet darlin_

 _Please don't leave me girl, don't you go_

 _Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby_

 _Please don't leave me girl, don't you go_

"Fitz... I can't continue being stuck in this holding pattern waiting for you." Olivia shot back.

"Liv, I understand your plight...I understand your pain. Don't you realize it I want to be together just as much as you? You need understand what I go through. I'm not you average every day guy. I'm one of forty-four men to ever grace the most powerful office in the land. Just think, I'm one of forty-four people to be chosen to lead the most powerful nation in the world. That's rarified air where talking. I live in this bubble, you couldn't possibly imagine. I can't go to the bathroom without Secret Service a few steps away. I haven't driven my own car in years. I am grown man and I can't leave my own house without permission. If I want to go on vacation it has to be preapproved eight months in advance. I have haven't even been able to pick up my kids from school in god knows how long. Why ... because I'm the president of the United States and it would be unsafe for me to do so, it's unsafe for their father to pick them up from school. Who'd a thought it? If I get a cold or even a damn headache the death-con level rises. Do you know how many snakes in the grass there are around me? I can count the people I can trust on one hand. I couldn't begin to count how many vultures are circling in the wind praying for my demise. So don't talk to me about what's fair and don't talk to me about being in a holding pattern. That's what my damn life is, a holding pattern waiting and praying hoping for this all to be over. There is only one thing I want that is selfishly for me...and that's you. Yet I can't seem to even get that."

Fitz Retorted.

"Aw... the golden boy is upset, well you asked for this. You wanted to be President, so don't bitch and moan about the struggles of the Oval Office. You can't go into the game knowing the rules and then decided you don't like them when they start to inconvenience you. Nobody put a gun to your head, nobody had to sell you on being President. Fitz the remedy to all your misery... our misery, would have been to choose me. For you to pick me... Love me. Yet the oval always seems to win." Olivia said.

"You know how towards the end of every presidency they give you that before and after picture. The one where they compare how young and vibrant you are when you take office, and then compare to when your getting ready to leave. That picture that one shot, the one that shows the grey and the wrinkles. The one where you can see the weight of the world on a man shoulders. When they do mine, my grey and thinning hair won't be from my Presidency. It will be from you! There is no buyers remorse here baby, I wanted to be President and I took it! Just to put in to perspective you can't bitch either. When this started I didn't lie to you, I didn't play you for a fool. I wasn't available... at least not in the way you wanted. Yet you still wanted to be with me, because love wins. Love trumps all!" Fitz felt he was saying what had to be said.

"Not when we put it through everything we do. It can't survive, it won't. I'm done. Fitz I'm done! I wish you luck with your bid for reelection. I truly mean that, but I am going to represent the Congress Women and try to move on with my life." Olivia said with sadness.

"Livie I don't want you to leave me. I refuse to let you walk away from us. If I have to beg and plead with you, if I have to get on my knees I will. You mean everything to me, and I would rather die than be without you." Fitz said trying to keep his composure.

 _If I have to sleep on your doorstep_

 _all night and day just to keep you from walkin' away_

 _let your friends laugh, even this I can stand_

 _cause I want to keep you any way I can_

"Fitz, there is no begging or pleading. If you want me, Earn me! Actions speak louder than words." Olivia began to cry, Fitz moved in towards her and engulf her in a hug.

"Shh.. Baby don't cry... Love please don't cry, you know I hate it." He gently caressed her as tears fell on his shoulder. That was the true weight of the world on his shoulders. "Liv, I don't care if you work for the congress woman. I'm not mad anymore." He placed a soft kiss on her head. She composed herself and said, "I think I should go."

Back at OPA

Olivia arrived back at OPA and tried to forget what happened.. "Liv..are you alright? Huck asked knowing his gladiator. Olivia just smiled, "I'm fine, just fill me in on what's been going on with Thompson, and her Swizz bank account." Huck pulled up his computer screen," I was able to break the encryption and get the accounts ABA and routing number, however I needed the pin." Abby then took out a folder and opened it, "That's where we came in. We had the Congress Woman come in to talk to Quinn, and while she was being kept busy. Harrison and I paid a little visit to her house. Some interference from Huck to get us past the alarms, low and behold we were in." Harrison laughed, "We found a safe in her office, which we were able to break into with a little tool from rain man over here." Huck showed Olivia the Computer,"I'm running the information now the I have the pin, it will be a hard firewall to crack but give me some time and I'll have it. Once I can trace the money, we'll have a better idea of what's going on and wil have our answers." Olivia was truly proud of her team,"Great work guys keep me posted the minute we have something."

The Oval

Fitz sat at his desk and pored over his speech for the last debate of the election. Just then Cyrus knocked," Sir is it okay if I come in?" Fitz just chuckled, "Oh Know we have manners. Come on in its safe Cy." Cyrus shut the door and approached the President. "Why are you here so late?"Fitz asked. "I think you know why Sir." Cyrus said harshly. Fitz put away his work and focused his attention on Cyrus. "Okay asked me what you need to ask me and say what you have to say." Fitz said as he relaxed back and folded his arms.

"Sir I'm going to be real frank with you. Olivia Pope! Why in the hell! End it now! End it yesterday... You damn fool." Cyrus began to yell. "Cyrus, watch your damn mouth... I'll give you the floor but tread lightly. Remember you are talking to the President of the United States." Fitz warned. Cyrus began to cover his mouth to stop the laughter. " President of the United States... Oh that's funny, you thinking that means something when congress gets a hold of you. Let me be the bad guy. Love let me count the ways thy screw me! Clinton... Kennedy...Edwards...Wiener. I can go on but we'd be here all night. Do you know what these men have in common? No matter what they did in office, no matter what they accomplished... There Paramore's that so eloquently manage to trip and land on their dicks are the first thing their remembered for."Cyrus screamed.

"Cyrus, do you want to have to explain to the press core tommrow why it is you have a black eye and a fat lip? Better yet why it is the I have a swollen bruised left hand." Fitz said with ice in his eyes. "I warned you.. Say what you have to say, but watch your fucking tone."

"How long Fitz?"

"From the beginning Cy, since you brought her in... about a month or two after."

What! Almost five years, you have been sleeping with Olivia for the past five years."Cyrus said in shock.

"Cy Olivia and I have been in a relationship, on and off everyday since I have been president. Let me do the math for you that's about fifteen hundred days, give or take." Fitz said.

"Mr. President I walked into the oval praying that you would tell me that Olivia Pope was nothing more than a fling. Nothing more than an employee that got to you, that got your labideo going and got you all hot and bothered. I wanted you to tell me that you were just a squirrel just trying to get a nut. I was really looking forward to you telling me that it was just sex, two maybe three times. Never did I envision you telling me that you have been having an affair with this women from day one."Cyrus said as he thought he was having a stroke.

"Cyrus what I do and who I do it with is none of your business."Fitz said nonchalantly.

"Oh none of my business... That's rich. You maybe President, but you work for me... You work for the people. The people of this great nation of ours, this beautiful democracy... That will not allow you to be President and screw Olivia Pope at the same time. The rules don't work that way. The optics just don't work in your favor." Said Cyrus.

"Cyrus I feel like we are having some communication issues here. You just not getting it. Olivia is not a whore, and she's not some attention or fame monger. She didn't make one passed me, she didn't seduce me. I seduced her! I chased her, and to be perfectly honesty I wanted to. I practically begged her to be with me. Cyrus I love her, I will one day marry her. I will start a family with her. I will die in her arms when I'm eighty or nighty years old."Fitz said honestly.

"Sir stop talking, stop telling me these things. I can't be a witness called to testify, I know nothing. I wish I never walked in this damn room earlier today. This is worst then I thought. I can spin Monica Lewinsky. I can deal with a young White House employee who makes her way into the Oval. This is DC that happens once a week and twice on Sunday. This an actual relationship, this isn't just fear of impeachment. This is jail, congressional hearings ... If this gets out its not just your ass but Olivia's two. Olivia was your damn communications director. They will look into her massive salary. Investigators will seize our computers and phone records, pillage the office for our files. They'll want to know every little detail of your relationship. They'll want to know how much the First Lady knew. They'll find reasons to put the both of you in jail. They are going to look for the smoking gun, they don't want a sex scandal they will want federal crimes." Cyrus was besides himself.

 _Ain't too proud to beg, sweet darlin'_

 _Please don't leave me girl, don't you go_

 _Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby_

 _Please don't leave me girl, don't you go_

Fitz was frazzled he never looked at this situation from Cyrus' perspective. He knew it was bad, he knew Olivia and his relationship was something that needed to be handled with kit gloves. That's why he wanted to keep his relationship so tight to the vest, but federal crimes. Maybe he was brazen and reckless but he never concern himself with just how much Olivia was involved in running the country. "Cyrus I hear you. I understand that I just ruined your live, but Liv and I have a plan. We've keep it quite from you, my right hand man all this time. We will keep it quiet and when the time is right I will divorce Mellie... Then eight months to a year later Liv and I will spin this as greatest love story ever told." Fitz said proud of his plan.

"Sir I don't think you hear me! What's done in the dark comes into the light. You found that out first hand today. Your Harvard Law Sir, your no dummy. It pains me to know that you seem to think that just because I didn't know... Doesn't mean any one of the thousands of employees that work here didn't. Employees that are a lot less loyal than I. People like the press or the democrats here from the hill. They would love to derail you reelection bid or expose the scandal of the century. You know what makes you different from those other men, you can sweep it under the rug. You got the distinct privilege of living in the Information Age. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Hashtags and likes. Not to mention the endless number of all day news stations."Cyrus said.

"Cyrus I thank you for your concern, your friendship and loyalty. You always have my best interest at heart, I appreciate right about everything,but this is how it's going to go... You are going to home get some sleep. Let me handle my own business, and you are to leave Olivia alone. No threats, no holding this over her head, no blackmail and no trying to embarrass her or drive her out of town."Fitz stated his wishes.

"Yes Mr. President." Cyrus answered begrudgingly.

"I'm so glad where on the same page, because let me be frank if you don't listen to me... Lord have mercy on your soul. I may obliterate my political career in the process but I will crucify you to the oval. You now know my real relationship with Olivia, don't test me. Don't be afraid because I'm the President and your boss, be afraid that I'm a man in love who will do whatever it takes to protect and defend my women. Cyrus I love you like my brother but don't be on the wrong side on this one. I may be kind and you may be my brother but don't mistake my kindness for weakness. Don't think that just because I send you out as my pit-bull I don't have a bite. Challenge me on this and Kindness will be the furthest thing you'll remember me for! Fitz said meaning business.

"Sir I think that we've both made our fair points. I will listen to you, and stay out of this. I just want to say that when the shit hits the fan, and believe me it will ... don't ask me to help you. Not because I told you so, or because you hurt my feelings but because I can't. Not when you won't let me do what I do best not when you won't let me get on top of this. When this gets out it will be to late."Cyrus said

"That's fair Cy, I won't hold it against you. Anything else because if not we are done here now... You can leave." Cyrus just walked out and slammed the door.

Back At OPA

Olivia sat alone in her office sipping on her 94 du Bellay. She was replaying the rollercoaster ride she was just on with Fitz. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door. "Hi Olivia." Cyrus appeared at her door.

"Cyrus." Olivia whispered, visibly uncomfortable.

"Oh... Liv, you can relax... Let your guard down. Your boyfriend made very clear the rules. I'm not here for that."

Cyrus said

"Than why are you here Cy?" Olivia asked.

"I'm here because I think you need to know that he is going to commit political suicide. He not listing to my warnings but I'm hoping you will convince him. The optics Liv, your the best in the world at what you do. So I don't need to tell you about the category five hurricane that will touch down because of this. You guys are safe for now but you and I both know no matter how good you can be. Somewhere there's a link the connection that links you and Fitz. I thought I taught better Olivia, you no everyone lives a trail everyone has a tell. Liv you do this shit for fun, and you and I both know you need to shut this down. Because if you're not going to end it with him then you need to be prepared for what's going to come. You at the very least need to give us the opportunity to continue this presidency because of this comes out that's it. Liv, he doesn't understand what's going to happen to him he's not planning he's not thinking... he's not being practical isn't using his brain and he's not the same man anymore. He's a lovestruck puppy but that's not my biggest concern with my biggest concern is is that you're the only one that can get through to him." Cyrus said.

"Cyrus what did he say to you. How much did he let you know?" Olivia asked

"I know enough." Cyrus responded.

"I'm sorry Cy... Why did you think I stepped away from the team. I don't even want to think of the possibility of Millie finding out. I know the ramifications of this all... assured mural destruction." Cyrus sat down next to his friend who his missed, "Do you mind if I have a glass?" Olivia smiled and poured him some. "Olivia the 94 du Bellay? It's a decent choice but next time I'll send you the 81 Sauvignon Blanc. Don't be an amateur I taught you better." Cyrus teased.

"Hey the heart wants what it wants Cy, but I'll definitely try the 81 if say so." Olivia said has she took a sip. "Liv you know how when something bad happens, like a terrorist plot, or an assassination, or major financial crisis? Do you know what they have in common? Everyone and their mother always comes out after about how they saw it coming and had the intelligence to stop it. This whole relationship you have with Fitz may not be an issue now... and I pray that it doesn't, but one day real soon we're going to be setting here wishing we were more proactive. Wishing we handled this differently." Cyrus said as he drink his wine.

"Cyrus I love him." Olivia said honestly.

" I know you do... I know he loves you too, I could tell after the talk I had with him." Cyrus said remember the Presidents words.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we do love you." Olivia said hoping to ease the sting for Cyrus.

"I'm not going to lie, I was a little hurt by that. I thought we were the three amigos... a family. Then come to find out you two were incesting. The man I consider to be my brother and my best friend. That's a hard one to take. I still love you though." With those words Cyrus got up to leave. Olivia turned to him and said, "Thank you Cyrus. Just to let you know your right about everything, and when the shit hits the fan... do what you have to do. I'll understand I won't get mad, its the right play." Olivia said.

 _Now I've gotta love so deep in the pit of my heart_

 _And each day it grows more and more_

 _I'm not ashamed to come and plead to you baby_

 _If pleadin' keeps you from walkin' out that door_

 _Ain't too proud to beg, you know it sweet darlin'_

 _Please don't leave me girl, don't you go_

 _Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby_

 _Please don't leave me girl, don't you go_

 _Baby, baby, baby, baby (sweet darling)_

White House

Fitz had went to bed in the guest room, for yet another night. Mellie tiptoed out of the residence into the East Wing. Careful not to set off anything. "Why did you call me here do you have anything good?" The Secret Service agent looked at her and said, "Ma'am we thought you'd want to know that Potus was with Ms. Pope today in the Oval at 1400. She stayed for about an hour." The agent said. "Do you mean to tell me that whore is back in my House!"

Cyrus' House

Cyrus went home and tried to sleep but just couldn't. He tossed and turned until he decided to get up and got to his office down stairs. He picked up the phone and made a call. "Hey it's me I need a favor. It's a big one, that pays handsomely." The voice on the other end listened and asked, "What is it?" Cyrus gritted his teeth and replied "Start a kill file on Olivia Pope!"


	3. Chapter 3

When A Man Loves A Woman

Chapter 3:

Love Lock Down

All characters belong to Shonda and ABC. Song lyrics hate that I love you, Neyo- for all the reviews they mean a lot to me please keep reading and reviewing! This chapter will have flashbacks. Indicated by bold italics. I wanted to give some back story, and set up for some amazing chapters to come. Song lyrics in plain italics.

 **Olivia Voice Over, "Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards." Soren Kierkegaard.**

 _That's how much I love you._

 _That's how much I need you._

 _And I can't stand you._

 _Must everything you do make me wanna smile._

 _Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

 _ **Flashback: The First Time Olivia Meets Fitz.**_

 _ **Fitz stood at the podium inside the Ronald Reagan convention center. He was preparing for the last set of debates before the Presidential election. He didn't feel right. He was fumbling words, and not articulating himself well. He was frustrated; He had been frustrated for some time now. Fitz looked out to a sea of empty seats. He flashed his school boy smile and began. "I want to bring to the White House a fresh new perspective on politics. I want to change our federal spending budget, to better serve the country as a whole. I also want to go on record to say..." Fitz began to stutter and forget. "I want to say..." He tried again to start his sentence. Cyrus looked up from the audience to trying to ease Fitz. Cyrus' efforts were for not as Fitz got upset and screamed,"Damn it Cy, what's the line?" Fitz was angry, if he didn't fix this soon he we be dead to rights. "Sir you just have to relax. We talk about the budget, which is your lead in to our plan for military spending." Cyrus said. Fitz crumpled up his index cards and tossed them in anger. "I suck, I fucking suck!" Fitz bellowed out from the stage.**_

 _ **"Well with an attitude like that I can see why Cyrus called me. I sure as hell wouldn't vote for you." Olivia said has she walked in. Fitz looked up in search of the person who just made such disparaging remarks. He was ready to rip that persons head apart until his eyes meet the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He decided to calmly reply, "Ouch.. that hurt." with his boyish charm.**_

 _ **She gave a warm smile as she made her way to the stage. Fitz couldn't help but admire her body. She was dressed to the max, in a Versace dress that accentuated all her assets. "I'm sorry Governor Grant. I just call it like I see it." Olivia said. Fitz was definitely intrigued with this woman. "So your just going to come in here and not introduce yourself?" Fitz asked as he sat on the edge of the stage. Olivia politely reached out and shook his hand. "Olivia Pope, pleasure to meet you." Olivia said will a soft smile. Fitz gently took her hand, as thIs whole new wave of energy came over him."Fitzgerald Grant, the pleasure is all mine. I'm surprised Cyrus never mentioned he was bringing someone in." Fitz stated as he looked in Cyrus' direction.**_

 _ **"Sir... I just felt that with things headed towards the finish line, and us being down six points we'd needed a new prospective. Olivia and I go way back and believe me if there is anyone who can make this happen she is your girl." Cyrus said hoping Fitz would warm up to the idea.**_

 _ **"So what are you saying Cy? Are you trying to tell me this campaign has gone off the rails?" Fitz asked a little agitated. Cyrus was about to answer when Olivia stepped in and said, "Governor you seem like a smart man. So I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. In the last month your favorables are down four percent. You bombed at your last two debates. You don't have the woman's vote or minorities. Your going down the general election if you don't make a move." Fitz was taken back by her brazen and bold approach.**_

 _ **" I don't want to come off as being rude, but you don't have the slightest clue about my campaign." Fitz said looking her in the eye. Olivia was about to school Fitzgerald Thomas Grant on how much she knew about his campaign. Olivia took a breath and said, "You don't look very presidential, you come off as boring and stiff. This is a popularity contest and your not wife with all do respect looks like you haven't seen her naked in years. All you have to run on is a military record and your rich daddy's name. Your stance on foreign policy is so confusing, even I can't understand it. If a lawyer can't comprehend your stance, how do expect the American people to? Cyrus tried to hide the elation vibrating though his body. This is what Fitz needed, someone to challenge him. Lay out all the cards and not be afraid. "She is right Fitz. If where going to win this thing we need to face facts." Cyrus added.**_

 _ **"Ms. Pope thank you for showing up today. I appreciate you taking the time, but I'm afraid you have wasted your time. I don't know what Cyrus offered you, but consider it voided. I won't be needing your services, so do me a favor and get the hell out of here!" Fitz said angrily much to Cyrus' dismay. "Fitz what the hell.." Cyrus started as Olivia cut him off. "Cyrus no need to beg, I did this as a favor to you. I don't need this campaign it's a bad look. I'm a winner and I only represent winners." Olivia said as she left the room.**_

 _ **"You idiot! Why would you do that?" Cyrus asked. Fitz just looked away. "Oh I know why, did somebody's feelings get hurt?" Cyrus taunted. Fitz gave him a stern look and replied,"Shut up, if you were doing such a bang up job you wouldn't have brought her here." Cyrus could only help but laugh and say,"You know what, you want to be a jack ass fine. It's your funeral not mine. You need to get your head out of your ass and realized that this campaign is a damn sinking ship! The damn SS Minnow, and you Gilligan just sent away our life boat! You pompous bastard." This shook Fitz to his core, he didn't want to see just how much trouble they were in. To a man Fitz looked him in the eye and asked,"Cyrus, is it that bad?" Cyrus nodded and said,"Sir, go after her and give her the job back."**_

 _ **As Olivia was about to exit the building she heard someone running behind her. " , please wait a minute!" Olivia turned back to see that it was Fitz chasing after her. "Olivia I'm sorry. Please wait." She looked at him dead in the eyes and asked, "What do you want?"Just then a look came over Fitz. A look of truth, reality and realization. He looked at her and said, "To be the next President of the United States!" Olivia smiled and said, "That's The most thing important I have heard you say yet. If you don't sell that you want to be President, the American people won't buy into you." He motioned to her to have a seat with him at the lounge. "Olivia I need your help. I am so unbelievably very sorry. I was a complete jack ass, I realize that but I want this more then I've ever wanted anything." Fitz said hoping she'd forgive him and agree to work for the campaign.**_

 _ **"Governor, I'll come back on the condition that you are the same honest and passionate man I just saw. I can't help you if you are the egotistical and self centered jerk from inside." Olivia said much to Fitz' delight. He smiled and said,"Thank you. I promise from this point forward you'll have my A game. I will not be a pain in the ass." Olivia didn't know it but she would be accepting a job that would change her life forever.**_

 _ **"Governor, Thank you for making my job easier. We will get started first thing in the morning." Olivia said. They smiled at each other and shook hands. Fitz grabbed on tight and pulled her close and said, "See you in the morning." He proceeded to walk back when he turned and said, "By the way its Fitz." With a big cheesy grin he said, "My dads the Governor. I'm not that old, all my closest friends call me Fitz."**_

Present Day

At Olivia's apartment

Olivia laid in bed thinking about Fitz. She loved him so much. She just was so confused about everything in her life. She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She picked it up and said, "What!" Knowing exactly who it was. "Well good morning to you too baby." Fitz said sarcastically. "Livvie I thought we were better now. I spoke to Cyrus and everything is handled. I hear what you have been telling me, I promise I'll make the changes. Just come back to me! Baby come back home were you belong." Fitz said hoping she'd listen to him. Olivia sat up a little annoyed with Fitz' nonchalant attitude. "So what, you screw me and now we're all good? Brand new like nothing happened. Please Fitz I'm still in bed, It's a little early for that BS. There is no home to go to." Olivia said angrily. Fitz just smirked on the other end of the line as he loved it when he was able to get her going. It was truly the sexiest thing in the world to see her angry face. "First, your home has been and will always be with me. If you don't know that then we have bigger issues than I thought. Second I wish our phones weren't encrypted. I'd love to FaceTime you right now. I just love to see how sexy you look in bed. Do you know how hard you get me when you answer the phone in bed Livvie?" Fitz said with a gruff sexy tone. Olivia tried to not take the bate. She shot back, "Fitz don't even start. You need to really need to realize that we are at a crossroads. There are wounds here and you can't just put a band aid on them and forget it. Don't use sex as a crutch to avoid the issues Fitz, it's not a solution."

 _...But you won't let me._

 _You upset me girl._

 _And then you kiss my lips._

 _All of a sudden I forget. (that I was upset)_

 _Can't remember what you did._

"Livvie nobody is saying everything is all better. I don't expect us to be fixed after a quicky in the oval and a few tears shed. All I'm saying is that I rather talk about you in that white thong I like, then discuss yesterday." Olivia's face cracked a smile, as of course karma would have it be that she was wearing that white thong. "You know I'm truly upset, I didn't get to finish. I think that's the first time we've never finish. I take great pride in making you cum baby. I woke up with the most painful erection wishing you'd could take care of it." Fitz said rather frankly.

"Fitz baby.." Olivia said sexily as Fitz perked up. "Yes Livvie." Fitz said happy to see that she was playing along. "Use your right hand." Olivia said devilishly. Fitz didn't take to kind to her words. Now he wasn't playing around. "Livvie you and I both know that does no justice. It's doesn't feel anywhere near as good as when I take my cock and plunge it so deep into you, you begin to beg like a toddler. Although I'm impartial, so I don't my using your mouth. Remember the last time? God you'd think I would be the one begging to have my cock in your mouth. You were practically salivating to put your favorite play thing in your mouth." Fitz said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Really Fitz... Do you really think that I'm the only one in this relationship that has their likes? You have such a horrible memory. I remember you pleading, literally on your knees for me. Remember when we first got together?"

 _ **Flashback**_ _**2 months after Fitz and Olivia's first meeting. The Presidential Suite at the W hotel.**_

 _ **"Okay, make sure to hit all your talking points. Remember to thank all the major party players." Olivia said as she started to gather their notes.**_

 _ **"God your bueatiful." Fitz bellowed out in awe of her beauty.**_

 _ **"Fitz we've gone over this I will not be with a married man!" Olivia stated sternly.**_

 _ **"Livvie, you have seen first hand I don't have a marriage. My marriage is broken, and has been that way for some time. Livvie she doesn't love me!" He said as he edged closer to her.**_

 _ **"Fitz regardless. I work for you, and you are running for President. I should have never had entertained the thought,and flirted with you. I swear give an inch,and you take a mile." Olivia said nodding her head in disapproval.**_

 _ **"Don't kid yourself Livvie. Why take an inch when you rather have nine?" He said causing her to blush and playfully hit him. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You've consumed my thoughts for weeks now. I can't control my self around you." Fitz said as he took her in his arms.**_

 _ **"Fitz please that's enough. You are a married man, this is inappropriate. I think you need to compose your self and go get ready for your speech." Olivia said as she tried to separate from his strong grasp.**_

 _ **"I don't wanna. I want to spend my time more productively. I'd rather Fuck you senseless. Like you said it's been a such a long time for Mellie and I. What was is you said? She looks like I haven't seen her naked in years." Fitz said as he place soft kisses on her neck.**_

 _ **"Fitz, the issues in your marriage are not my concern. I'm here to do a job, and that's what I'll do. You have to stop chasing me." Olivia said as she once again tried to create some distance between the two."Look if you honestly can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me, I'll stop. Even though I love you, I will take my feelings for you and lock them in a box. I'll throw away the key, but I don't think you can. You want me just as bad as I want you." Fitz said with fire in his eyes. Olivia began to get a little hot and bothered. More importantly she was taken back by his declaration of love.**_

 _ **"My god Fitz, I didn't realize how strong your feelings for were for me." Olivia said trying to keep it together.**_

 _ **"Trust me when I tell you every word I said is true. I love you and I will prove it to you." Fitz dropped down to the floor on his knees. He was at Olivia's mercy, on his knees looking up to her eyes. "I am down on my knees literally begging for you to give me a chance." He grabbed a hold of her wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his head on her stomach and said,"I don't think you understand Liv. Maybe it's me with all the sexual innuendos, but I don't just want to screw you. I Love you, I've been in love with you. The day we met, I knew I loved you. I'm not in a happy marriage but I do believe in the sanctity of marriage. I took vows, and trust me when I tell you despite my bravado I take that seriously. I wouldn't break that, not even with the lifeless marriage I have. Not for some cheap fling that means nothing. I would not, I could not do that to my kids or Mellie. I am not looking for a cheap screw, I have falling in love with you. Over the moon... head over heels. I tried to deny it,and I have tried to hide it. This thing I feel for you just wont quit. I haven't slept since we met,not one know when you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. I'm a heart beat away from the Presidency and my heart won't stop beating for you!" With his words she placed her hands on his face to guide him upright. She gazed in to his eyes and gave an earth shattering kiss. Fitz used his strength and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They back peddled towards the nearest wall. They crashed in to the wall and Fitz began to rip open Olivia's blouse and clothes. Olivia would have berated Fitz for ripping her very vintage Armani blouse, but Fitz began to place kisses on her breast. His hands began to roam as he grabbed a hold of her butt. He lifted her up and placed her on a desk. Olivia took off his blazer and shirt as he worked his magic. He stopped in his tracks and very methodically unbuckled his belt. He practically taunted her a with his pace. He looked in her eyes for a sign of approval for what was to come next. Much to his delight he got his answer when she moved his hands and promptly discarded his pants. He stood there with an enormous bulge. He removed his boxers and his erection sprang free. Olivia was very impressed with how massive and welcoming Fitz manhood was. He spread her legs and in one motion he entered her. This amazing feeling cause Olivia to moan emphatically. "Livvie,how do you want it baby? Do you want it rough?" Fitz said as he plunged into her frantically. He stroked fast and furious until he said, "Or do you want me to make you beg?" He asked as he smoothly and ever so tenderly pulled out of her. "Or maybe you want me to make you scream." Fitz said as he lifted her arms and pinned them back to the wall. He Began to pump into her with feverish desperation. He submerged his cock deep into her, and proceeded to fuck her senseless like he promised. Olivia screamed out in pleasure unable to control her self. "Fitz, please... Right there. Fitz please baby give it to me."**_

 _But I hate it..._

 _You know exactly what to do._

 _So that I can't stay mad at you._

 _For too long that's wrong._

 _ **"Livvie you know how long I've waited to hear you say that. You want me to give it you? Is that what you want? He took her right leg and lifted it for a better angle. He then proceeded to take his member and worked his talent and made it Olivia's weakness. He hit all the right spots, sending her into a dizzy spell seeing stars. "Ahh..Fitz, I'm going to cum."**_

 _ **"Look at me! Baby hold it." Fitz said as he continued to plunge deep into her. "I'm yours and your mine now." He said as he continued to make her moan in pleasure. He whispered in her ear, "What I have with you I don't want with anyone else." He made his mark on her breast, from his feverish kisses."I dream us. I want us. I need us." He said as he pounded into her. "This will be hard for us. Sometimes it will get rough. We will have the world against us, but I don't care. It's me and you against the world." He said as they simultaneously found their release.**_

Present day

Olivia and Fitz could only smile at the memory of their first night together. "You know that might not have been the best example Livvie. That story may have started with me on my knees begging, but I think it ended the other way around." Olivia had to admit he was right. She laughed and said, "Well Fitz I can't win, whenever we have sex. No matter who is the initiator, it always seems to work in your favor."

"Come on now Livvie, I always make sure that you are well taken care of when we have sex. Like the night of the Inaugural Ball, remember that? l think I made you cum at least a dozen times." Fitz said in a very titillating voice. "Really is that so? It was your night Fitz. You were the man of the hour, and I made sure you were celebrated extremely handsomely." Olivia shot back.

 _But I hate it..._

 _You know exactly how to touch._

 _So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more._

 _Said I despise that I adore you._

 _ **Flashback night of Inaugural Ball**_

 _ **Fitz had returned from a night that seemed like endless boring party. He had been back for about an hour when he checked to see if Mellie was asleep. Feeling fairly confident that she was out like a light he picked up the phone, "Meet me in the Oval in fifteen minutes." He hung up and tip toed out of the room unaware that his wife had been pretending to be sleeping. A few minutes later Olivia entered into the Oval for the first time. It was a sight to be seen, as it took her breath away. Just then Fitz came in through the other door. He had a grin ear to ear plastered on his face. "Hey handsome, Congratulations." Olivia said as she beamed with pride. "Hey bueatiful ... I missed you tonight." Fitz said as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "What are you doing here? Your suppose to be at your Inaugural ball."Olivia asked.**_

 _ **"Sweat Baby, I've been to four Inaugural Balls tonight. Four very uneventful and lonesome Parties in my honor. I drank expensive champagne, and ate the finest dinning you can find. I danced all night long. The whole night was a one big congratulatory blow out for me and I was miserable. I was miserable because I didn't get to spend it with you. The one person I wanted to be with and I couldn't. You are the one I love, and you got me here. You got us here, look around you baby. We're in the Oval!" Fitz said.**_

 _ **"I'm so proud of you Fitz I wish I could have been there." Olivia said a little sad she didn't get to spend the evening with him.**_

 _And I hate how much I love you boy. (yeah...)_

 _I can't stand how much I need you. (I need you...)_

 _And I hate how much I love you boy. (oh whoa..)_

 _But I just can't let you go._

 _And I hate that I love you so. (oh..)_

 _ **"Livvie, you were there. Your every where I go, your always with me." Fitz answered honestly."So what you think? Does your man look sexy or what?" Fitz asked playfully as he did a bit of a model pose and a twirl showing off his tux. This made Olivia smile and laugh."You do clean up nice. I do however have to ask once again what are we doing here? Olivia had questioned."What are we doing here? We are going to drink expensive champagne." He said as he pulled out a bottle from the cabinet. "Then we are going to dance the night away." He continued as he spun her around in a playful dance. "Finally and most importantly, I will have the finest dinning I can find. Just to let you know I have no intentions of dining alone. Nor do I intend my appetite to be quenched by actual food. I have my eyes set on something much more tasty." Fitz said suggestively.**_

 _ **"Fitz, stop it! Where in the oval we can't do this. What about Mellie?" Olivia said trying to be the voice of reason.**_

 _ **"Mellie is sound asleep two floors down and a entire wing over, so let's not talk about her. Let's talk about us and all the things we are going to do." Fitz said as he started kissing on her neck.**_

 _ **"Mr. President, we have to stop. This is very dangerous." Olivia said trying to fight the temptation.**_

 _ **"Oh, I like it when you call me that. What are we going to do, I get a hard on when I hear you say that. Say it again and that could become very dangerous." Fitz teased.**_

 _ **"Mr. President." Olivia teased back with lust in her voice. He grabbed a hold of her and turned her around looking towards his desk."We are going to christen the whole damn place. I have plans for us, big plans. We are going to join the mile high club on Air Force One. I am going to take you in front of the world on the Truman balcony. I think I just might get arrested for what I will to do you in the Rose Garden. We are definitely going to make use of Camp David. All in do time my dear, but tonight I think we'll start right here in the oval. You see the resolute desk, I think I'll take you right on top of it. Better yet your going to ride me like a cow girl on that desk." Fitz said in a seductive tone. He than pointed and said, "You see that big chair right behind it, I'm getting a vision of you doing unholy things to my cock as I lay back in that chair. Oh... your mouth is going to do wonders." He whispered in her ear.**_

 _ **"Fitz baby, I know its your party and all but what about me?"Olivia question as she rubbed his face in a sensual way.**_

 _ **"Oh my sweat baby we can't forget you. That's simply unacceptable, I have plans to thank you. I have to show my appreciation for all you've done for my campaign." Fitz said with a grin.**_

 _ **"I like the sound of that. What did you have in mind?" Olivia asked as he turned her to face him. "Look down." Fitz instructed. Olivia looked down and realized that were standing on the Presidential Seal. "I'm going to use my magic powers, and make you cum with my mouth all over that Seal." Just then he scooped her up with his strong arms and gently laid her down on top of the seal. He made quick work of her clothes and proceeded to thank Olivia for all her contributions to the campaign.**_

Present Day

Fitz could hardly contain himself thinking about that night. "Damn we got to stop this, I got a morning meeting in an hour. I don't think it's very professional to go into a meeting with a hard on."

"Hey Mr. don't involve me, your the one who always needs to start something. Why would you want phone sex when you know you have a meeting?" Olivia asked "I know, for Harvard Law I'm not that bright. It's just you drive me crazy. Livvie I'm a full fledged junkie. I got to have you some way shape or form otherwise I just can't function."Fitz said honestly.

"Well you'll just have to make do. I have a very busy day ahead of me. By the way I'm still mad." Olivia said. "What do you mean Livvie? Your not going to come see me? I thought we could get together at Blair House tonight like we use to. I promise to make you a little less mad at me." He replied.

"Fitz, I don't know. We'll see." Olivia said.

"Livvie, I'm in a very giving mood, and if you were to make tonight I will remind you just why I'm the best you've ever had. Bye baby got to get ready for that meeting." With that he hung up leaving Olivia looking for payback. He spent the next few minutes reading the boring reports trying to shake his mind free of thoughts of Olivia. Some time had passed with Lauren knocked and walked in. She entered and said, "Morning Mr. President, the cabinet is ready in the sit room."

"Thank you Lauren, I'll just grab my briefing files and I'll be right behind you."Fitz said as he buttoned up his blazer. "Sir do you mind if I run something by you?" Lauren asked. Fitz grabbed his files and said, "Sure, Can we walk and talk? I've got to get to that meeting, their always complaining that I'm late." Fitz laughed as they left the room.

Later That evening: The White House

Fitz was staring out the window thinking. He was a little upset that Olivia had yet to call he or show up. He picked up the phone and said, "Get me a private line." He let it rang and rang to no response. As he hung up Lauren knocked and came in,"Sir, this was left for you." She said as she handed him an envelope. "Thank Lauren" he said as he took the envelope. "Sir, if there isn't anything else I think I'll be headed home." Fitz was not really focused non her as his attention was on the note. "Oh yeah, sure have a good night." He said as he started to read the contents of the envelope. He saw it was Olivia's writing and was pleased. The note inside read,"Meet me in fifteen at Blair House. Don't forget to take the tunnels." Fifteen minutes later Fitz entered the room to find no one in there. "Liv? Babe are you

hear?" Fitz yelled out as he looked around.

 _You completely know the power that you have._

 _The only one makes me laugh._

He was startled when out of nowhere he heard, "I'm right here, baby." He turned to find Olivia sexy as ever in a white trench coat and fuck me heels. "Woah, my god your gorgeous." Fitz said as he walked towards her. She looked at him with lust and said,"Get your ass naked now!" As she grabbed a hold of the presidential jewels. He quickly obliged and discarded his clothes. "Get on that bed." She said pointing in the direction of the bed. Fitz was in aw of what was transpiring. He was speechless, he just took her commands. "For a man of many words especially in the bed room your awfully quiet." She said as she pulled a pair of handcuffs from her coat pocket. She proceeded to take his arms and handcuff him. He thought he'd might cum right then and there. She then gently traced her fingers all around his body. He groaned in pleasure and said, "Livvie, sweet baby your trying to kill me." She smiled and said, "No, that was me trying to get your attention." She slowly started to untied her coat and said, "This is me trying to kill you." as she drop the coat to the floor revealing that she was completely naked. Fitz nearly lost his mind as there she was in front of him in all her glory. "Fitz do you like what you see?" Olivia asked. Looking at his erection she already knew her answer. Fitz nodded as she walked towards him. She started to kiss him hard and passionately. Fitz wanted to touch her all over but couldn't. She started to gently place kisses down his chest following his happy trail. She placed warm and hot kisses causing him to moan. She took all of him in her mouth and started to pleasure him. Fitz' eyes rolled in back of his head as said, "Fuck, Liv don't stop keep going." Olivia all of a sudden stopped much to Fitz dismay. "Baby why'd you stop?" Fitz asked. "I think I'm going to get going." Olivia said cruelly.

 _Said it's not fair._

 _How you take advantage of the fact_

 _That I... love you beyond the reason why_

 _And it just ain't right._

"What!" Fitz yelled has he popped up. He forgot he was handcuffed and only got so far before he bounced back down. Olivia started to leave gathering her coat. "Liv, where the fuck to do you think your going?" Fitz screamed as Olivia walked out. "Olivia! Quit playing come back here right now. Olivia Caroline Pope don't you even think about leaving me like this!" Fitz started to panic, she wouldn't leave him like this would she? He questioned himself. "When I get out of this I'm going to have the Secret Service arrest you! Your committing a kidnaping! I'm the damn President, this is a federal crime!" Fitz yelled.

Just than Olivia came back in with a devilish grin,"Shut up!" She said as she made her way back to him "Your not going to do anything." Fitz looked at her and said, "Liv that wasn't funny." Olivia then began to climb on top of him and looked him in the eyes," I thought I told you to shut up. Do I need to shut you up?" She asked as he took herself and began to grind on his face. Fitz was in heaven, he started to suck on her most sensitive spot. She then adjusted herself and was back on top of him. She ran her tongue up his face, and said "You may run the world, but I run what we do in the bedroom. Now sit back and enjoy while I do what I want with you."

 _And I hate how much I love you girl._

 _I can't stand how much I need you. (yeah..)_

 _And I hate how much I love you girl._

 _But I just can't let you go._

 _But I hate that I love you so._

She straddled him and said, "Mr. President if you want this, you have to beg. Do you want to feel me around your cock? Do you want to be inside me? Or do you want me to suck you off until you pass out? What about my pussy? Do you want to eat me out?" Olivia was definitely in charge tonight. "Livvie, I'm begging you to fuck me. I want it all, do what ever you want with me." Fitz said in a very submissive tone.

Just down the hall two corridors away the Secret Service stood outside Blair House protecting the tunnels and the entrance. All of a sudden there appeared a shadowy figure at the north end of the tunnel. The were about to engage when they heard The First Lady, "Stand down boys its just me." In a sense they were relieved they weren't in a dangerous situation. They were thankful not to have to go get the President and whisk him away. The uncomfortable task of entering that room with him doing god knows what with his mistress would be more than they bargained for. On the other hand they had the challenging task of having to explain their presence to the First Lady. On that thought they'd prefer to stop a nut job as oppose to stoping a scorn woman in search of her cheating husband. "Ma'am what are you doing here?" Tom asked afraid of what would happen next. Mellie just snickered and said, "Do you take me for a damn fool?" Tom and the agents were definitely uncomfortable. "What am I doing here? I Could ask you the same thing." Mellie said angrily. Thinking rather quickly Tom responded, "Ma'am just doing my night rounds. Why aren't you with your detail?" This only seemed to agitate Mellie more.

"Shut up! Do not continue to further insult my intelligence. You and I both know that you have Potus duty all night." Mellie yelled out in frustration. "Mrs. Grant please let us take you back to the residence." Tom asked gently hoping she'd listen. "Where is he? Where is My damn Husband?" Mellie questioned mightily. They were truly in an awkward position. "He is in the Blair House suite; isn't he?" Mellie asked really not wanting to know the answer.

"Ma'am with all do respect the President has informed us that his location this evening is a matter of National Security. We can not confirm his whereabouts to you." Tom said looking in her eyes. "You go get that son of a bitch! Your go get him off his whore, you get him here now! I'm done... You tell him I am done!" She bellowed out imposingly. Trying to deescalate the situation Tom said, "Mrs. Grant please, I assure you that he is alone working with high level intelligence on East Sudan." Mellie lost it and smacked him with all her might. "You stupid son of a bitch, do you think I was born last night? I am going to see my husband, now get out of my way." Mellie said as she pushed him to move. "Mrs. Grant please don't do that! Believe me I understand your upset but you need to turn around and go home. We are not letting you into Blair House. We do our job in service to him and his safety. We serve at his pleasure not yours. Do not force us to physically remove you." Tom said with base in his tone. Mellie then tried to run past him but was met with his strong arms grasping her. He held her by the waste and she began to cry. "You bastards! Everyone is this place is his bitch! Screw you all I'm leaving!" He let her go gently with a watchful eye. She gathered her self and walked away sobbing. "Tim follow her, and makes sure she gets back safe." Tom instructed the agent.

"Do you think we should go let him know?" Hal asked in fear. Tom gave him a look and said, "I'm not going in there. If you want to go interrupt whatever's going on be my guess but I would wait until it's clear." Hal nodded in agreement and said, "Your right, it's best not to go in there. It definitely has been awkward enough for one night. I wonder how and the hell she knew to come here? Out of all places, Potus and you know who haven't been at Blair House in a while." Tom laughed and said, "Her detail, Harry and Frank are her bitch boys. I bet you there the ones sneaking the information. I bet you they couldn't just wait to earn brownie points and go run and tell her about the affair." Hal shook his head and said, "I honestly thought we did such a good job, I thought if she didn't know by now she'd never find out. Not at least until she got divorce papers handed to her."

Back in the Blair House Suite

After about an hour and half of intense passionate love making Fitz collapsed to his side of the bed with a grin smeared all over. "Wow, that was amazing. What in the world was that Livvie?" Olivia giggle as she snuggled up to his chest and said, "That was me reminding you that I'm the best you have ever had." He gave her a kiss and said "Baby what you did tonight was amazing. I don't know if I'll be able to walk again."

"Oh poor baby, you'll be alright. Just don't bring me up of charges of rape. I don't want your boys arresting me. Olivia teased. Fitz laughed as said, "Livvie, if you would have left me like that, could you imagine my guys finding me like that? I love you to death but I would have had to send your ass to Guantanamo Bay." Olivia looked up and glared,"Oh really?" She asked. Fitz smiled and said, "Honey don't worry I'd make sure we got conjugal visits." She playfully hit his chest and laughed. Touching a more serious topic Fitz looked at her and said, "Liv, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you get lost in all my bullshit. I'm sorry you fell in love with a man who can't give you what you deserve." Olivia thought she might tear up. "Fitz please don't. Your right with what you said yesterday, when we first got together I was no fool. I knew what the deal was. You came with certain restrictions, at least until your presidency was over."

"Livvie, I've made mistakes too. You keep waiting for me to be the man you love, and I keep failing. I keep letting the Presidency ruin us, I should be a man and stand up and choose you."

 _One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me._

 _And your kiss won't make me weak._

 _But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

 _So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

"Fitz, your the leader of the free world. I shouldn't box you in the corner. I chose this'll life, from day one you laid the cards out on the table. Just because it's harder than I thought I can't bail. I can't expect you to give up the Presidency for me." Olivia said.

He kissed her softly on her head and said, "Then we both made mistakes and we both will continue to make mistakes. However love does not require us to be perfect it requires us to forgive. Our love isn't always pretty. It is hard, difficult and scary. You and I are complicated and messy, gut wrenching and painful. There is beauty in that mixed up mess. Nothing worth having comes easy, and nothing more satisfying then coming out the other side."

"Fitz were going to be alright. We just need to respect each other boundaries. I need to be more understanding of the fact that your in a delicate position. In return you need to understand me. I'm have a very prominent business, and you have to respect the fact that I just can't walk away from that." Olivia said. Fitz grabbed her tightly and said,"Our time will com Liv. I know it will." With slight hesitation not wanting to ruin the moment Fitz said,"Can I ask you a question without you getting mad? No arguments just talking"

Olivia nestled into his chest and replied, "Sure, we have a deal."

"Sweat baby why did you go? What made you resign?" Fitz asked. Olivia thought back to that horrible night.

 _ **Flashback a few months ago White House Correspondence Dinner**_

 _ **Olivia and Fitz shot glares at each other all night. Both of them wanted nothing mor but to sneak away for a few minutes and relief some of the tension. After about forty- five minutes of a passionate and charming speech Olivia looked up. She saw Harry a Secret Service agent give her the nod. The code that she was being summoned by the President .She made her way up to the Presidential Suite ready to jump all over Fitz. When she walked in she was shock to see that Mellie was there. "Olivia you look so surprised to see me, were you expecting someone else?" Mellie asked as she glared at Olivia with discuss. Olivia didn't know what to say. "Mellie, I don't know..." Olivia said searching for the right words. Mellie cut her off and said, "Spare me, do me the favor and cut the sanctimonious crab. You have been screwing my husband while all along pretending to be my friend." Mellie said with anger.**_

 _ **"Mellie I think you have the wrong idea." Olivia said. Mellie rolled her eyes in frustration and said," First and mostly importantly it is or First Lady. You do not get to call me by my nick name. Secondly don't waste either of our time, with what what ever scripted bull shit pile of lies your about to spin."**_

 _ **" I don't know what you are talking about." Olivia said still trying to keep the charade alive. This infuriated Mellie. "You bitch! You have some nerve. I know Olivia. I've known for for sometime now. Maybe it was your damn perfume! Or maybe it was the late night phone calls. The unnecessary trips, or waking up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Chalk it up to woman's intuition. You see I've known since the beginning. I had a couple agents confirm it for me. You get to know the signs. I was going to play along like a good little stepford wife. I mean I worked really hard to get here. I thought to my self let him have his slut. Let him have his little play thing. I wasn't about to give up my place in the history books. It wasn't until I saw that you were much more than that. Last night I herd him in the bathroom. He was so nervous about tonight. Your the one he went to. He needs you to vet his stupid jokes, and he goes to you when he can't sleep. Something important happens he runs to tell you about his day. He gets excited and alive for you. He doesn't just screw you, he talks to you. He listens to you and he bounces ideas off you. You matter to him, your opinion matters to him."**_

 _ **Olivia began to cry, "I'm so sorry."**_

 _ **This caused Mellie to get emotional. "No! You do not get to play the victim. My husband is in love with you! I don't know what it was about that damn conversation, but it made me realize that I've been a fool for far to long."**_

 _ **"I fell in love with him, we didn't mean for it to become what it has. I am truly sorry, I knew what I was getting into. I betrayed you, and I am wrong. I apologized a million times over, for the pain I may have caused your family. I will not apologize to you for falling in love with him. Falling in love is not something you choose. You think I'd choose him, the most unavailable man in the world?"Olivia said with conviction.**_

 _ **Mellie got extremely angry and said,**_

 _ **"You are really something aren't you. I can't even stomach you. I'm done playing you and Fitz' sick game. I have had enough! So I'll save us, the tears and the heartache. If you love him let him go."**_

 _ **"What?"Olivia screamed out.**_

 _ **"If you want him to stay President you will tender your resignation and get out of my house! Lord help you two of you if you don't. I will burn this whole damn house down and everything in it. I will tell the world about your little secret affair. I will make it my life's mission to have him impeached and destroy your name and creditably in this town."**_

Present day

Olivia was trying to forget that horrible night. Afraid to tell Fitz the truth about why she resigned."Liv, you picked this huge fight with me durning the Correspondence Dinner for what I don't know, and the next thing I know I go to the oval and your resignation is on my desk. I don't know what happened, what changed everything?" Fitz asked her.

"Fitz it's just so complicated. I'm sorry I resigned, I walked away from us. I let fear get into my head. I let my judgment get clouded, and I let my feelings get hurt." Olivia said not wanting to elaborate. "Olivia I love you! No matter what happens please do ever lose sight of that. I'll try to be the man you need me to be for you. Please come back as my Communications Director." Fitz said. Olivia looked up and said,"Fitz, I'll think about it. Right now you have the task of getting reelected and I'm working for the Congress Woman. We are together and that's enough for right now. Let's give it some time, let things play out."

"I really wish you weren't working for the congress Woman, a man needs his woman by his side. Plus I'm afraid of you, I'm afraid you'll do your job so well that come January I won't have a job. Baby your man needs a job, I need to support you and our five kids." Fitz said as he laughed.

"Fitz, you'll do fine. We can get past me working for her. Plus you have Janice Cook on the team now." Olivia said as of matter of fact. Fitz was upset "Come on Liv, she blows." This caused her to raise her eyebrow with a stern look. "Okay that didn't come out right. She's not blowing me, what I am saying is she isn't you. She's not as smart, she's out of her league. My campaign is not in the same hands." Fitz said as Olivia laughed and said, "I was just playing I knew what you trying to say. Fitz it's not about the skill set of the campaign manager, it's the quality of the candidate. You'll be fine because you have something to work with. As for the kids, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant if you think five kids are coming out of me your crazy. one or two is just fine."

"Livvie, you better take two pills a day, get an IUD and slap a condom on me. Baby mark my words I'm going to give you a baby, I'm going to give you a whole bunch of babies."

The other side of town in Cyrus' place.

Cyrus couldn't sleep, worrying about the storm brewing. Could he really use the kill file on Olivia? Maybe he didn't have to resort to using it, after all she was family. The election was right around the corner and needed ammunition. He was brought out by his thoughts with a knock a lot he door. Who in the hell is at the door at this hour he thought to himself. He opened the door and saw a two military officers and two men in black suites. "Cyrus Beane?" The officer asked questioning his identity. "Yes, I am Cyrus Beane. What the hell do you want?" The officers grabbed a hold of him and said, "Come with us sir."

The Next morning back at Blair House

Olivia stirred and woke up to an empty bed. She looked and saw Fitz getting ready. "Morning Livvie, it's still early baby go back to bed. You definitely earned it after last night. I have to make my presence seen before the press gets here plus I have to take care of some things. Sleep, I'll have Chef make you breakfast in a couple of hours. I'll tell Secret Service to get you out the tunnels and drive you home. Your car will fellow."

"You just think of everything don't you?" Olivia said.

"I try. I got to get going. Love you." He said as he walked over to the bed. "Love you too." She replied back with a smile. He gave her a kiss on the lips and left. He walked out and met with Tom. "Make sure she gets home safe. He said to Tom. Tom nodded in understanding and said, "Sir before the new shift comes on, I'd though you should know. We had a situation last night."

"What do you mean a situation?"Fitz asked wondering what happened.

"The First Lady Sir, she was here last night. We had to stop her from trying to go in the suite. She knows about you and and Ms. Pope." Tom said bluntly.

"What! What do you mean she knows?" The President asked in fear. Tom than began to go over the events of the previous night. Fitz was in shock, this was the last thing he needed to hear. He just got Olivia back, and he has election night on the horizon. "Thank you Tom, I don't know how I'm going to deal with this. Make sure she doesn't leave the residence. I have something to do but I'll talk to her. Just don't let her leave." Fitz instructed.

"Sir it is my understanding that she got drunk after she left us and is probably going to sleep it off." Tom said informing him of Mellie's current condition.

"Good, I don't want her talking to anybody until I get back. I'll handle it just as soon as I get back." Fitz was escorted out and made his way to the White House. He made his presence known for the press core and disappeared. Mean while Cyrus was setting across town handcuffed in a small two by four room. He was panicking not knowing hat was going on. It was dark and cold, and he was convinced his life was in danger. "Someone! Help! Tell me what in the he is going on!" Cyrus yelled out. Just then he heard the door being opened. When the door opened up he thought he saw a ghost. President Fitzgerald Grant stood before him. Fitz gave the guard the look to leave. They were alone in dead silence. Fitz sat down and threw a folder on the table. "Hey Cy, Let's talk."


	4. Chapter 4

When A Man Loves A Woman

Chapter 4

Cards on the Table (play or fold)

All characters belong to shonda and ABA

Lyric by Otis Redding I've been loving you for too long.

"Sorry I kept you here for so long Cy. I meant to get here sooner but let's just say I was tied up with Liv." Fitz said with a smirk knowing the double meaning behind that sentence. "Please sir spare me the details, I don't need to know anything that would cause me to perjure my self at congressional hearing." Cyrus said, sarcastically.

"What is the meaning of all this Fitz?" Cyrus finally questioned.

"Decisions, decisions! Bad decisions good intentions. You see Cy, you messed up... You crossed that invisible line in the sand. It was brought to my attention that you had instructed your guy at NSA to construct a kill file on Liv. I was given this information and I must admit I didn't want to believe it. I thought to myself not my Liv, he knows better. He wouldn't dare not after I specifically told him not to mess with Olivia. Cy your a smart man, a brilliant man in fact. So it really perplexes me to see this folder here. I mean I'm impressed with the work Cy, this is go for the jugular type stuff." Fitz said genuinely impressed.

"Fitz if you just let me.." Cyrus tried to explain but was quickly cut off by Fitz

"Oh no no no Cyrus it's okay. We all mess up every once in a while. When we mess up we own up to it, apologize for it, learn from it." Fitz gave a death glare to Cyrus.

"Sir I would just like to say..." Once again Cyrus attempted to explain and reason with the President much to his chagrin. "Cyrus shut up! Just shut the hell up! You know what the most important part in all of this is? The biggest life lesson that you seemed to fail to get, Don't do it again! When you make a mistake you learn from and move on but you never let it happen again. I looked you in the eye man to man and I made very clear my intentions, I warned you. I'm very disappointed in you. Not only did you disrespect my authority as your Commander and Chief, you betrayed our friendship. You challenged my manhood! You seriously was going to test me when it came to Liv, the love of my life. The sheer fortitude you must have! It's time to be afraid." Fitz said with fire.

Cyrus looked back at Fitz with intense confidence and said, "Sir with all do respect I do not fear you, and I never will. I fear no man walking this earth. Fear is not real; it's a product of a thought you create. Danger however is very real. Delay always breeds danger and you are delaying the inevitable. Olivia Caroline Pope is dangerous. Fitz it is only a matter of time before shit hits the fan. Olivia Pope will burn you, you think you know Olivia? You have no idea who you are dealing with. She is the female version of me. You may see the spirit of a lamb, but she has the heart of a Lion! She's cold blooded with ice water in her veins, she is a survivor at all cost. Calculating and ruthless beyond measure. She will win by any means necessary! Fitz we sit on this and she's always two steps ahead. So no I'm not afraid of you, fear is a choice. Fear is all in ones interpretation. Danger is reality, it's all around us. Olivia is dangerous, your affair is a ticking time bomb! Sitting here and doing nothing avoiding the real threat. Tiptoeing and whistling past the grave yard hoping that this won't blow back in our face. That's the real danger;That is what I fear."

Fitz taking back by Cyrus' bravado responded angrily, "Cyrus when I give you an order, you follow it! When the leader of the free world, looks you in the eye and tells you not to do something you do not deliberately disobey me! Are you out of your damn mind? what balls you have!"

Cyrus sat back and put his hands through his his hair trying to calm his growing fustrations ,"Sir you have it all wrong, you work for the people! A man elected for the people by the people! I am one of the millions of great patriots of this fine nation that hired you! So you Mr. President work for me, and it is my responsibility to make sure you stay in that big fancy White House. That is what I do, my job is to protect you."

Fitz just stared at him for minute with dead eyes,"So what are you trying to tell me, are you saying you are going to continue this plan of yours? Did you fucking think I was playing, that I was just talking out my ass? I don't care how you feel about Liv and my relationship, quite frankly I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks."

Cyrus scoffed and replied, "Oh really? because I think that there are a whole bunch of bible thumping church going Republicans in the senate who would disown you if this came out. They will walk over your grave, and look down upon you with shame. I see a Congress divided, and I see the Democratic Party lying in pray just waiting to pounce. Sir that is a big spot to be in, and when they get a hold of Olivia's name. Let's just say these hoes ain't loyal!"

Fitz became enraged with Cyrus. He grabbed him by the shirt and said,"Cyrus you disrespect Olivia again and I will kill you. Don't you ever call her out of her name again!"

This frightened Cyrus realizing he had hit a nerve with Fitz he apologized. "Sorry Sir that was uncalled for. I apologize. Your right."

Fitz was trying to keep himself in check his blood was boiling."Cyrus I will reiterate it one last time for you, I Love Olivia and she loves me! The rules that apply in your sick and twisted mind don't apply to us. You have this ridiculous view of life and love. You live with these walls and this guarded fortress, never allowing anyone in. Cyrus you don't think I know just how formidable Olivia can be? I'm not naïve, I know she is the best in the world at what she does. We don't look at each other with a watchful eye. Olivia would never hurt me, and if she does so be it! That's my cross to bare not yours! Cyrus I know that somewhere in that dark twisted mind of yours you do this out of love. You try to protect me and be my keeper. I appreciate that, I truly do but I am a big boy. I take responsibility for my actions and if the time comes for me to answer and face the consequences then I will."

Cyrus began to become emotional."Sir, do you fucking think that I want to do this? She is my best friend. I knew her way before any one knew who Fitzgerald Grant was. She was the first person I came out to... She held my secrets, she is the godmother of my child. She introduced me to James, and was front and center at my wedding. I loved her before you, and I'll love her after you! The two of us we made you! You are our creation! Do you think I take this shit lightly? Everything thing we do is a calculated risk, this is the right play Fitz." The room went silent for a moment as both man were trying to process what was happening. Cyrus closed his eyes and exhaled "Sir I don't think you fully understand the magnitude of what you stand to loose. Do you understand the position your in. You are a point in history, a moment in time. Olivia sure does. I went to see her after we spoke."

"You did what?" Fitz screamed practically levitating out of his seat.

It was now or never Cyrus had to make home understand. "I went there hoping to convince her. I wanted her to change your mind. I wanted to talk to my friend. Sir I know your in love, and I know she loves you. She and I want the same thing. For you to be the man we voted for, and for you to change the world. She is just like everyone else on the team Fitz. We all sacrifice everything in service to you. We are at your mercy.

"Cy Why all of this?" He asked as he threw the folder.

"Because Olivia asked me too!" Cyrus let out bluntly.

"What do you mean Olivia asked you too? She told you to make a kill file on herself?"

Fitz questioned.

"Sir Olivia knows where this all ends, she's handled many clients like this before. Secrets come out, favors come do. People who you thought were loyal suddenly don't know the meaning of the word. Money and fifteen minutes of fame come knocking and all of a sudden it's not so easy to keep it a secret. You may have done a bang up job hiding it from me, but luck runs out. A Secret Service agent gets board and let's it slip they've been sneaking Liv into see you for years. An ex disgruntled employee suddenly questions why Olivia is always around or on business trips with you. Reporters are around poking asking questions. You get cocky and bold and somehow someone catches a stolen glare or simple touch and then it becomes a story. That photo is everywhere with the headline of their choosing."

"Enough Cy I get the picture!" Fitz said agitated.

"Do you? Sir do you really get the picture? Let me put that picture in to focus. The Picture is a an elephant, a petite 125 pound elephant but and elephant in the room none the less. Mellie will not let this happen not unless it's over her dead body. That's why she asked me to create the kill file to protect you if this comes out!"

"She's really willing to throw herself to the wolves if this comes out?"

"Sir everyone in the big white house serves at the pleasure of the president and we will do whatever it takes to protect the oval at all cost! Everyone else can see, why can't you see just how important you are to this great nation just how vital you being the president is? Olivia sees the greatness in you just like we all do that's what we sacrifice for you. Don't regret this move,regrets last forever. Carpe diem because you only live once and to give up the greatest gift anyone can receive is a crime." Cyrus said.

Fitz was struck by what Cyrus was saying.

"Cyrus everyone dies but not everyone lives! To be the President is a huge honor that only a few men in the marks of time get to claim. Cy I embody this office, I wanted it and I took it. But if it means that I must live a lie. That I can't be with the one I love, that I truly don't get to live. Then what does it all matter? If I don't feel alive, If I feel like not up to the task the Why stay Cy?" Fitz question profoundly.

"Sir are you talking about resigning or with drawing your candidacy for reelection?" Cyrus asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Fitz stood up and his six foot frame towering over Cyrus and said,"What I'm saying Cyrus is that I don't want to do the job without her. I can't do it, I breath because of her. I feel alive and happy, she makes me feel like it all matters. I physically can't do another four years in this office living like how I am. I would love to have both I would love to be the President and her to be by my side. If that's not realistic then I suggest you be prepared to walk away. Cyrus you are my go to guy, you do the hard stuff. You do the stuff that no one likes to do. You make the impossible possible. So here is the dream today, the big idea I need for-filled. Make it so that I stay President and Olivia is my First Lady. If you can't do that we are walking away."

Cyrus looked eyes with Fitz computing what he just asked of him. "I don't know that I can do that Sir. Fitz I'll be honest with you, I don't think this is the right move. I don't want to see us give up the White House. We worked too damn hard to get here. I will try my best to make this happened, odds are will going to fail. I want to warn you that this is going to be a hard fall from grace. I'll do what you want, but only on one condition."

"What might but that condition be?"Fitz asked with a smile.

"Don't give up! Don't ever give up! Our greatest weakness is giving up. We don't give up on each other and you don't give up on the Oval. So if the shit really does hit the fan. If those dogs in Congress and Senate

want to impeach you. Or if the American people turn against you, we don't give up! We fight to hold onto the oval until they pry it from our cold dead hands!"

 **At** **OPA**

Olivia sat in her office trying to focus on her work but unable to shake her thoughts. Just then she heard a big commotion as her team motioned for her to come to the conference room. "What's going on out here? Olivia asked confused.

"Liv we got her! Huck was able to unscramble the serial numbers to the bank account." Abby said with excitement.

"Good work Huck,I can't believe you did it that fast! What did you find? Olivia questioned. Huck set up his computer and directly Olivia attention. "Well it took me all night and everything I had but I broke into the banks main frame and sent a worm, which lead me to unscramble the account."

"Liv, once we had that information we cross referenced, and found that the Congress Women has he ciphering funds from her super pack and campaign fund in to a black box account." Harrison interjected while twirling his phone.

"What! Why does she need steal money, let alone that much?" Olivia was confused.

"That's what we couldn't figure out, millions of dollars transferred over seas but why? So Huck went into the account trying to find any patterns and payments made to anybody. Large purchases, domestic or foreign terrorist ties any and everything. We found payments made to a couple of clinics to a Dr. Malcolm Resende in Turks and Caicos. He specializes in brain tumors. She has Glioblastoma stage four, it's terminal. It's the most aggressive form of brain cancer you can have. She has been receiving and paying for treatment. Trying new therapy and drugs outlawed in the US by the FDA. She's going to die Liv, she might not make it to election night!" Quinn said causing Olivia to deflate, it was like a punch to the gut the end of the campaign.

 **Back At The White House**

"Mellie?" Fitz called out as he entered the residence. He rounded the corner and out came Mellie and they stood face to face.

"You stupid son of a bitch! I hate you, having me locked up here like some animal." Mellie spat out as she slapped Fitz with all her might.

Fitz rubbed his cheek and said,"You got one free one, because I've been a jackass to you and I deserve it. Don't push your luck! I will not hesitate to have a female agent escort you out until you can calm down. Sorry you had to stay in here all day, I just couldn't let you leave without talking to you first."

"No you just didn't want to let me leave so I wouldn't tell the world about you and your whore." Mellie said with more hurt then anger.

"First of all I'm trying to be real nice and trying to apologize. So do not call her a whore, because I promise you things can get real ugly fast! To be perfectly honest with you in a way you're right. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that. I did want to have the chance to speak to you before you went and spilled your guts to the first news outlet in sight. However more importantly I wanted to talk to you first because I owe you. I owe you an apology! I don't know how you found out for that matter I don't even care. I'm sorry, truly and deeply from the bottom of my heart. We haven't been right in a long time.I guess that's both of our faults. Mellie I have cheated on you in the worst possible way. I fell in love with another women. It wasn't a one night stand or a typical man not being able to keep his pants zipped up." Fitz said honestly hoping to spark real dialogue between them.

"Do not tell me you are in love with her! Do not speak those lies." Mellie shouted not wanting to no the truth. Fitz gently grazed her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Mellie this house is like Vietnam or Desert Storm. The both of us put together were no good. We're an atomic bomb ready to explode. Anything to one up one another, were always at each others throat. It breaks my heart to say this but we lost. We fell out of love."

That was the straw that broke the camels back for Mellie."Fitz, I have been real patient. I've sat back this whole time and let you humiliate me while you screwed your little slut. Well no more! Are you listening to me! I am not letting everything I've worked for, everything I sacrificed for you be all for not. I earned being the First Lady!" Mellie said taking her tone to a new octave. Fitz shook his head in disbelief and said,"Mellie that's my point right there. Instead of you talking about us. Instead of you not wanting our marriage to end, instead of you talking about us staying together for our family or for love you are concerned with staying the First Lady."

Mellie was genuinely hurt with his statement. "Fitzgerald How dare you! Do you know the amount of love it takes to stand by a man in this office? You ran to get elected, yet some how that became my burden. You asked for the fame not me. I gave up my life, my privacy and that of my children for you! You ungrateful son of a bitch! I throw parties for you, I am your buffer, your shiny ornament. I have to boost your ego, and prop you up." Mellie said holding back tears.

Fitz turned his back and rested his hands on the back of his head. He searched in his heart and said, "Some where along the way we fell out of love. Somewhere along the way we lost touch. We are not happy... Are you happy? Cus I want to be happy and right now I'm not happy with you. I love Olivia! She is the love of my life. I didn't plan this, I didn't envision our lives ending up like this. I wasn't looking for her, but she everything I never knew I always wanted. I am sorry, I don't know what else to say that will convey that to you. I am begging you to let us be adults about this. Lets put our children first. Mellie make this easy on the both of us. Give me a divorce. Let's walk away clean the both of us."

Mellie was not impressed, "You make me sick. Make it easy! Be adult! What do you expect, I go away with out two words and you move your whore into the White House! My house! I don't think so. See this is how this is going to go, I'm taking my children and packing up. I'm leaving to Blair House at least after I have that mattress and sheets burned. Then I'm going to give you a little time to think. I want you to find some perspective. You might wanna think long and hard and reevaluate your priorities. Family or your slut? I suggest you choose wisely because I'm only going to give you twenty four hours to make up your mind. If you don't do the right thing I will destroy you! The closet opens up and every little dirty detail come out. I will end your reelection bid, I will force you to resigned. There is nothing worst than a woman scorn, so test me and I will go on Prime Time and evaporate your career. Not only that, I will turn the Olivia Pope into public enemy number one. She will be the new Monica, she will be the butt of every joke." Mellie threatened.

Not Fitz was completely pissed off and he began to unload,"Mellie, I tried... I really tried to be the voice of reason. I extended the olive branch, and I offered us a clean break and political survival. So fine you want it the hard way. You think you can threaten me? You dealing with a man who has nothing to lose! That makes me very dangerous. I dare you to go to press, in fact I am begging you to. Tell them how I can't even get hard for you unless I think about Liv. Tell the whole world that I fuck her every single chance I get! Better yet tell the world how Olivia does things to me you wouldn't imagine. Do you really want the American people to make you the laughing stock of the world? Go ahead try and destroy us. I have been Governor and President everything on my bucket list has been accomplished. It will tough for me if I'm not President, but so what. I get to be with Liv. You see I win, I may not get to be the President but I get one hell of a consolation prize. I get to be happy with the woman I love. You on the other hand have everything to lose."

"Trust me Fitz I will take pleasure knowing your precious Olivia will be forever Known as a whore! You two won't get your happily ever after."

"Mellie I know this hurts, but listen to me carefully. I don't care how hard you try to make things, you need to realize that Olivia and I love each other. That's all we need, losing the Presidency and Olivia being tabloid fodder that means nothing to us. So do me a favor take those twenty four hours and you think about things."

"Fitz I am going to announce an interview for tomorrow and one of two things is going to happen. You can take door number one and choose to leave Olivia for good and that interview becomes a special about the new vaccine initiative, or the White House paintings restoration project. Or you can take door number two choose Olivia and that Interview will be one for the history books!"

 **Olivia at the Congress Women's House**

Olivia wasn't sure how she would get through this. It was a mix of emotions, she was sad that The congress Women has such a diagnosis. Betrayed that she lie to her and was willing to lie to the American people.

"Olivia come in we were just discussing strategy for the debate... We'd love your input." The Congress Women smiled. That quickly change when she seen the somber look on Olivia's face. Olivia turned and said,

" I think we need to talk privately!" She nodded in agreement and dismissed her staff. Olivia looked her in the eye,"Why?"

The Congress Women held back tears and said, "Boy your worth every penny that didn't take you long."

"I asked you to be honest, tell me everything! What kind of person who run for President knowing they might not make it past a couple of months? Do you have any idea? Stealing from your constituents!" Olivia scolded.

"Olivia you can stop now! She replied crying, " I get it, I can't begin to explain how wrong I am, how I have shamed myself and family. I broke the law in more ways than I can't count. I disgraced an office that is the highest in the land. The only thing I can't can say Olivia is I have nothing to lose I am dying, dead by all accounts. This was my only hope, a Hail Mary... I sold my soul to the devil!"

Olivia consoled her and said,"I can not begin to imagine what you're going through, how scared and lonely you must feel. How hopeless, but this is wrong! You know what you have to do."

"You want me to leave the race?" The congress women asked somberly already knowing the answer.

"I think you already no the answer." Olivia replied.

 **The Oval Office**

Fitz took a sip of his whiskey and placed his glass on the desk with authority. He looked at his watch and got up. "Lauren! Let Tom and Hal know we are on the move!" He said as he put his coat on.

 **Olivia's Apartment**

She got on the elevator a little drained, she had been on an emotional roller coaster in the last twenty four hours. From every thing with Fitz and Cyrus to her client blowing up in her face. She didn't know how much more she could handle. The elevator doors opened up to familiar faces. "Tom... Hal what are you doing here? Olivia questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"Just doing our job ma'am." They replied in unison. It was then the Olivia notice the music playing from her apartment.

 _I've been loving you too long to stop now_

 _You are tired and you want to be free_

My love is growing stronger, as you become a habit to me

Ohh, I've been loving you too long

I don't wanna stop now

She opened up her door to a wonderful aroma of a mouth watering meal her favorite wine and the familiar scent of the man she loved. She looked over to her dinning room table and seen the most amazing landscape. She couldn't hide the grin that was plastered on her face even though she wanted to be stoic. She took a deep breath and collected herself. "Fitzgerald Grant what do you do?"

Fitz smirked as he couldn't believe it took this woman only mere seconds to freak out. "Well hello to you to babe, is this how you treat your man after he nearly burns his eyebrows off cooking you this wonderful meal?" Fitz question placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Fitz I love you for this but you shouldn't be here, this is in defiance of protocol and don't you think that Mellie and or the staff are going to wonder where you are?" Olivia asked somewhat panicking inside.

Fitz just gave her that crazy sexy grin and said, "First of all damn, do you look gorgeous! Secondly I don't want to spoil this wonderful evening so don't get mad with what I'm about to tell you."

"Well you better not give me a reason to be mad at you." Olivia warned.

"Mellie knows about us, I had a huge fight with her today." Fitz said as he braced himself for the onslaught.

"Fitz oh my god, you have to call Cyrus we have to do something she is going to go nuclear... where is the phone?" Olivia screeched as she attempted to dial.

"Hang up the damn phone Liv your not fixing this one. I made my decision." Fitz bellowed out with authority. This got Olivia's attention. He took the phone from her and said, "She knows, apparently for a while now. To which I can't help but wonder if that's the mysterious reason why you left not only the White House but me. I'm no fool I put two and two together you should have told me, you should have came to me. I understand why you didn't but baby you got to learn to lean on me sometimes and not try to be super Liv."

He took his hand and brushed the side of her face and took a strand of hair from her eyes,"Liv, you don't fix me... Baby that's how this all may have started but it's different now. You are not handling me anymore you have to stand down and let me be your man. You are not in charge of everything!"

"Oh really?" Olivia questioned as she rises her eyebrows. Fitz smirked and said,

"Except what happens in the bedroom."

The laughed in unison which eased the tension. Olivia then said,"I was scared, all these emotions and fears took over me."

He took her in his embrace and engulfed her in his strong arms. "I'm your night in shining armor Livvie remember that. Let me protect you from the pain not be the cause of it. My problems don't always have to be yours. Your always saving me, stop thinking about everyone else except yourself. Mellie gave me an ultimatum today. I'm on the clock, and you know what... I choose you! I'm thinking about you, putting you first!"

Olivia was overwhelmed with the gesture but all to aware of the ramifications.

"Fitz non starter! I will not explain why because you already know why. We can't survive if I'm the constant reminder of the reason you could lose everything."

"You can't keep trying to take the bullet for me I won't let you! Cyrus told me you instructed him to create a Kill file on yourself... Why Olivia?"

"That's not necessarily the truth Fitz, I just explained to him that if and when the time came he knew when to put me out to pasture. I didn't tell him to go make a file and use it... I just wanted a game plan."

"Well the game plan is changed and the rules are different... My rules... My playbook. Cyrus now understands fully what he is suppose to do. I told him that he needs to find a way to make it so that I'm President and we can be together, and that if he couldn't then it's over no more White House."

"Fitz are you crazy you can't do that, what do you mean?"

" I am divorcing Mellie and he will make it so you will become my First Lady and I resume office and if that is not feasible, then we walk away from the White House period end of discussion! Regardless of wither I'm President or not three things are going to happen. Number one Mellie and I are done I am divorcing her, number two we are going to be together, we are going to get married. Most importantly third, you and Cyrus or anyone else for that matter is going to stop me!"

"Fitz please, I love you... I want these things too but think about what you're doing."

"Livvie it's all I've been doing. I'm President for a living Liv come on, you don't think Internally I haven't accessed this from every angle? I'm so fucking tired of waiting, I'm tired of not being able to be happy. It makes sick to my stomach knowing what I've put you through... The sacrifices you have made. The position I put you in, I'm tired of you playing second fiddle! You're nobody's second fiddle, you are not mistress or side chick or someone I fuck!" Fitz said as she began to cry.

"Olivia don't cry look at me, here me when I say this! Understand what I am saying I Love you... I'm in love with you, and that's not going away. You are my world... You scare me! The way I feel about I could NEVER...have NEVER and will NEVER feel about anything or anybody else. It's crazy sometimes I feel like all I need is you... take away everything else and I'll survive but I can't survive without you damn it!

"Fitz I feel the same way, I didn't plan it, but you're the worst best thing that's ever happened to me. Neither of us could control what was happening to us. I didn't chose this life. I chose YOU. The life was just part of the deal. If I've done anything right it's that I gave my heart to you. I want us to last to stick it out together. I just don't want you to give up your dream."

 _ _With you my life has been so wonderful__

I can't stop now

You are tired and your love is growing cold

My love is growing stronger as our affair, affair grows old

I've been loving you oh, too long

I don't want to stop now, ohh, ohh, ohh

 _I've been loving you a little too long_

I don't wanna stop now, ohh, ohh, ohh

And don't make me stop now

Oh baby

I'm down on my knees

Please, don't make me stop now

 _"_ Liv... You are my dream... So just shut up and let me sleep!" He smiled and kissed her deeply. He looked in her eyes and wiped her tears. "I didn't want to spoil a perfect evening but I felt I needed to be honest with you. I am done with living a lie, I am choosing you... I'm earning you and being the man you deserve. So let's put this all a side and just be in the moment. Just be here with Liv because at the end of the day your all I have."

"I love you you damn bastard! You stole my heart but I'll let you keep it." Olivia exclaimed.

"That's music to my ears but baby I was never giving it back...now let's eat no more talking about all this bullshit just us for the rest of the night." Fitz helped her to get comfortable in her seat and went into the kitchen to bring out the food. Olivia was amazed with the production he put on, a five star dinning experience. Fitz poured themselves some wine and said, "To us, to the love of my life and soon to be wife and the future mother of my children."

 _I love you, I love you, I love you with all my heart_

And I can't stop now

Please, please, please don't make me stop now

Talkin' 'bout heart and soul

That I love you

I love you


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys back with an update hope you all enjoy! This is going to be a two part chapter,I have part 2 ready to go so depending on the response and reviews I might just have to put it up later ;) a lot of review might inspire me. Song in bold by Miguel Adorn As always Scandal owned by Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

When A Man Loves A Women

Chapter 5

Joy and Pain Part 1

 **These lips can't wait to taste y** **our skin, baby, no, no**

 **And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby**

Livvie..." Fitz said as she grabbed his member. Olivia and Fitz were fumbling all the way back to Olivia's room. Ripping each other's clothes off as their mouths fought for dominance. Fitz slammed her up against the wall in the hall way. "I'm going to Fuck your brains out... Is that what you want sweet baby?" Olivia moaned in ecstasy as Fitz devoured her with his mouth. "Olivia I need to hear you... Do you want me to Fuck you?" He asked once again determined to get the answer he wanted to hear. "Yes Fitz... I want you to fuck me like it was our last." She exclaimed as she leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. That was all he needed to hear, he lead her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He made quick work of their clothes.

"Who's is Livvie?" He asked as his entered her.

"Yours Mr. President... Only yours!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Nobody gets to do this to you, only I get to fuck you! Do you hear me?" Fitz said in an authoritative voice.

"Uh huh, only you baby." Olivia moaned in pleasure.

Fitz was an animal he grabbed her right leg and threw it over his shoulder for leverage, and they soon discovered a new angle which amped up the pleasure.

"Fitz... Harder baby, faster baby do it faster." Olivia called out.

 **You gotta know**

 **You gotta know**

 **You know that I adore you're**

 **Yeah baby**

What!" Fitz took this as a personal challenge. He drove himself completely into Olivia's deepest depths."Is this what you wanted?" Fitz questioned already knowing the answer by the fact that her walls were clenching around his member.

"Ahh... Shit Fitz damn, yes oh yes!"Olivia screamed as she could feel his veins.

 **Baby these fists will alw** **ays protect ya, lady  
**

 **And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby**

 **And if they try to break us down don't let that affect us, no, baby**

"Fuck Livvie your so fucking tight, look it how you get me. Do you feel this dick in side you?" Fitz grunted as he plummeted in to her. "Yes baby I feel you! Ahhhh damn Fuck! I feel all of you...Fuck Fitz please don't stop, more baby more." Olivia cried out in ecstasy."You like how I fuck you?" Fitz asked, " God yes! Don't stop, Fitz... Baby please so good. Please fuck me harder daddy!" Olivia practically chanted. Fitz was so turned on her words lit a fire, "I want to hear you scream my name when you cum. You're not going to be able to move after I'm finished with you tonight." Fitz cautioned. "I've never been fucked like this before..Oh-my-fucking-god! Fitz baby get us there." Olivia was in heaven and she didn't no how much more her body could take.

 **You just gotta let my love**

 **Let my love**

 **Let my love adorn you**

 **Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down**

OfOlivia was seeing stars and moments away from passing out, "Fitz, baby I'm gonna cum."With those words Fitz stopped dead in his tracks, not that he wanted to but he needed to teach her a lesson. No longer was Fitz' glorious member plunging in her like their lives depended on it. "Fitz what the... Why did you stop baby?" Olivia questioned very agitated that he stopped.

"If you wanna cum your gonna have to work for it after that little stunt you pulled." Fitz

"What!" Olivia bellowed out more than annoyed that he chose now of all times, in the middle of the best sex of her life and the most mind blowing orgasm to get even with her for the handcuffs. In one motion he wrapped her body and flipped it so the she was now on top. With a smug look on his face he looked at her and said, "If you wanna cum you're going to have to ride this dick and make it happen... You want it take it!" He gave a devilish grin as she hovered above him writhing. She was almost in a sexual daze with his words, "Take it baby" he said as he held his member teasing her. She lowered on to him and it was like fireworks. She was like a cow girl riding him like no tomorrow, he smacked her ass encouraging her on. "Fuck baby that's it, ride this dick, you wanna cum? Work it for baby!" Fitz spurred her on.

"Fitz... oh shittt, Fuck... It's so big... So good" Olivia cried out. "I'm going just lie back and let you take care of business." Fitz said cockily. She road him fast and furious her breast bouncing up and down Fitz could help but squeeze them. She squeezed her muscles around him, the feeling made them feel as if they would combust."Fuck baby... Ride me, take what's yours. I want you sore, baby. Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I've been here. Only me. You are mine!" Fitz Muttered in her ear. They road the waves of their passion out and screamed out in unison, "Fuck!" Olivia groaned in pleasure as he passionately kissed him dragging her bottom lip over his, so sexually charge Fitz could feel the electricity from the after shock of her orgasm as if she were thanking him. "Oh god Fitz that was..." Olivia began.

 **ohh.. Yeah**

 **Let my love adorn you baby**

 **Don't you ever**

 **Don't you let nobody tell you different baby**

 **I'll always adore you**

 **You gotta know know**

 **You got to know know know**

"Amazing.. Perfect... Awesome... Earth shattering." Fitz said finishing her thought. "Ya... all of that! Man just when you think it just couldn't get any better." Olivia said out of breath from their previous activities. "Tell me about it, I thought for a minute there you were going to break it. The way you were riding me." Fitz joked, with a hint of truth. "Aww poor baby, I'd wouldn't break my favorite play thing... At least not on purpose. Don't you worry even if I did I promise you I'd kiss it and make it better." Olivia purred. "I bet you would Livvie" Fitz said as she snuggled up to him and he held her. "How do you feel, you okay babe?" Fitz asked as he kissed her forehead. "Amazing! my legs are like jello and I'll probably sore tomorrow, but it was well worth it Mr. president." Olivia smiled as she rubbed his chest. "Have I told you how much I love it when you call me that!" He said as he smacked her ass."Oh I know what you like, I do believe you just experienced it." Olivia fired back. "Touché, that you do sweet baby... that you do." He laughed. They began to nestle into each other in pure bliss. "What an amazing night. Us finally deciding to go all in, a beautiful romantic dinner to which I slaved over, and the best damn sweetest desert I can think of!" Fitz said proudly. "Fitz.." She playfully hit him as she giggled. "It was an amazing night wasn't it? Although Fitz baby I love you but you and I both know Alejandro made dinner." Olivia said trying not to laugh. Fitz laughed, "How'd you know?" "Sweetie did you forget how many lunches and dinners Chef as made for us over the past few years, I'd know his cooking from anywhere." Olivia replied. "Busted, but I really did a lot of the work. He prepared everything and started it but after he left I had to watch it and keep it from burning, plus I set the table and made a very lovely arrangement... more importantly desert was all me and I do believe I put it down and that was your favorite part of the evening." Fitz you did, you definitely put in work." She smiled. It was then in his embrace that noticed a suite case in the corner of her room illuminated by moonlight. It was the first time she noticed it since she had been home considering their activities this evening. "Fitz is that your suite case baby?" Olivia questioned as Fitz was settling into a zen filled somber. "Oh ya Livvie, I'm sorry I know how much of neat freak you are, I meant to put it away but your closet didn't have much room and I didn't want to move anything. We will need to rearrange it, your not the only one with expensive taste. I've got red bottoms, Louie and Tom Ford too." He laughed at his joke but Olivia was dead silent. "Livvie what's wrong?" He asked. She slightly hesitated because she didn't want to start a fight but spoke up, "Nothing...it's just I didn't expected you to be moving into my place, at least so soon." Fitz was taken back by her comments, in fact he was a little hurt. "Olivia, what do you mean, I thought we just discussed this? I wasn't playing when I told you my plans. I'm leaving her and when this all comes out you probably won't be comfortable staying at the White House, and I'm not going to to be without my love so I'm going be sleeping here. This is not up for debate, this is not a dream this is a reality. I'm leaving Mellie! She can either do it the hard way or the easy way, that's her choice but we're done! As for us same goes! We are going to be together the hard way or the easy way, to me it doesn't make a bit of difference I love you. I'm done with all the bull shit and lies. I just don't understand why the fuck you have to do that; ruin a wonderful night. What are you saying you don't want to be with me, are you having doubts?" Fitz questioned. Olivia knew his was upset,"Fitz that's not what I'm saying." "Then what exactly are you saying? You fucking drive me crazy, I can't win with you!" Fitz said in fustration. "Fitz! Watch how the fuck you talk to me! I didn't say I didn't want us to be together you didn't hear that come out my mouth, I just think that this is all happen so fast and if you want to hold on to the slim hope that you can stay President and we can be together you staying here and not at the White House is not going to 're in deviance of protocol by being he here now just imagine if it gets out that the President of the United States isn't available for a Red File or an emergency in the middle of the night because he's shacking up playing house with his mistress!" Olivia bellowed out. "What the Fuck did you just say?" Fitz said with pure anger in his voice. He he threw off the covers grabbed his boxers. There he stood in a rage pulling them up as he burnt a hole through Olivia. Olivia knew she struck a nerve and maybe even went to far. She sat up and cover her self with a sheet. "Fitz..." She called out. "You know there is something called a phone, I can get a fucking Red File anywhere in the world. I have escorts that can get me back to the White House in under ten minutes. I'm really started to think you like being the "Mistress". He said with quotes. You want me to fuck you then go home is that what you want? Your always fighting this. You really don't wanna go public do you? I'm started to think you don't want to be my wife or have my kids... Oh no you just want to swallow my kids and have me to blow your back out!" Fitz spat out with venom. It wasn't right he didn't know why he said. He was angry, hurt and most of all deeply cut by Olivia's constant need to compare her self to a side piece or mistress. Every moral fiber in his being went toward making sure she didn't feel that way, so if that's how saw herself he would oblige.

His words stung, "Fitzgerald don't you dare talk to me like that!" He started to grab the rest of his clothing when he looked her in the eye and said, "Don't call me that, my wife calls me Fitzgerald my side bitch calls me daddy!" With that he walked out of the room which sent Olivia in a rage. She got up naked as the day she was born and followed him into the living room as he was trying to finish getting dress. Olivia didn't know what came over but she was hurt, "You fucking ass hole... I can't believe you." With those words she threw du Bebe at him and struck him in the face. He was dumb founded as it brought him out of his rage and anger.

"Liv.." He started but she burst into tears "How could you fucking talk to me like that!" She screamed as she began hitting him, "You don't fucking treat me like that Fitz!"

"Liv, stop, Look at me stop!" Fitz yelled trying to grab hold and control her as she continued hitting him. "Livvie!" Just then after hearing this Secret Service busted in, they tried to give the couple their privacy when they first herd the commotion but they had to step in to protect the President. "Ma'am step away from the President Now!" One the agents said as they came in with their guns drawn. Fitz made sure he complete covered Liv not that the agents got a look at her as he was already standing in front of her. "What the Fuck are you doing! Disengage, drop the fucking weapons." Fitz screamed in a rage. "Sir we just..." The agents attempted to explain that they were only there for his protection as they lowered their weapons. "I don't give a fuck what you thought you herd or what you were trying to do, Don't you ever come in this home like again, Further more if any of you ever raise a gun to Miss Pope again it will be the last thing you ever do! Do I make myself clear!"

"But..Sir." The agent Matthew attempted to reason.

"But Sir nothing, get the hell out of here! Go back to your post! Move... go now!" Fitz yelled, the agents were defeated and dejected. They quickly made their way out on order. Olivia and Fitz stood there in shock for a moment. It was quite as they tried to process what just happened. How a wonderful evening got to this. Fitz stared at Olivia who was still crying, he took his hand and ever so gently wiped her tears. "Shh, it's okay, I'm sorry baby" He said as he hugged her. "That will never happen again Livvie I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Fitz how did that just happen, Why did we let that happen?" Olivia questioned.

"Livvie I'm so sorry, baby they'll never do that again. I promise, baby I'm so sorry I spoke to you like that. You deserve better baby. I didn't mean what I said, I didn't mean to hurt you. Livvie, your scaring me... I though we're in this together. I thought you were finally going to listen to me, baby it's not always about what you want... What happen to what we want?" Fitz questioned.

"Fitz I know I'm sorry, don't ever think for a second I don't want us...I'm just so scared you'll lose everything, I'm just trying to make it all work. It's the fixer in me." Olivia said honestly.

"I don't want you fixing it for me. That's what you do, Livvy. You handle, you fix things. Realize that's not love that's control. You don't handle me, you don't control us. Baby were a team, it's about both of us. If I'm not the President baby that's okay, so fucking be it as long as I have you. I can't keep having this same damn fight over and over again. Hear me when I tell you it doesn't matter I love you, I'm never going to resent you if we go public and I lose. I choose you over everything." Fitz stated emphatically.

"Fitz it's hard... When I look back at all you sacrificed, All the things we fought for and sacrificed. You, me Cyrus, Mellie your kids all gave up so much. You think it was easy, simple? I went against everything I believed in for you. I cheated with a married man with kids; went against my morals and ethics. I did that for you. Everything was for you. We did that so you could be the best, so you could be President, baby it will go all for not if we let it go to the waste side." Fitz just shook his head at her words.

"No! It doesn't matter if it's not with you.

This past year, I have learned only one thing. That I cannot exist without you. That I cannot breathe without you. That the man I am without you is-I'm nothing. I'm nothing. And you are everything. I don't care about being the Fucking President, your my world. We wasted so much time, and possibilities. Years together and happiness. The past few years that I've wasted so much time trying to be stand up, fighting us caring about optics and keeping the Oval." Fitz said as he began to break down."Oh honey I know it's hard, I love you so much and I want you to, your my everything." Olivia said as she caressed his face.

"Livvie I can't do it any more, the years that I've wasted are nothing compared to the tears I've tasted! Day in and day out I live in loneliness, wanting you, being unhappy pretending. Forcing fake smiles, I'm done. My whole life as been about other people... Me pleasing other people. Doing things for my dad or Mellie, either it's Cyrus or you I'm trying to keep happy. Trying to protect my kids by standing in a loveless marriage. I could go on and on. Marrying Mellie for the Grant Dynasty, not standing up for myself being a coward and not waiting for you to come into my life. Going to Harvard Law instead of Stanford engineering. I bet you never new I wanted to build planes when I was a kid, that's why when my dad said I had to join the armed forces to look good on my resume. I chose the Navy... So I could fly planes. My whole damn life I've been doing for others I just want this one thing for me. I want you I want to be happy and grow old with you I want to be ninety and die in your arms." He began to cry like a baby as he melted in Olivia's arms.

"Fitz, baby I'm sorry. Your right, I understand now. I won't fight this any more, we let the chips fall where they might. We're in this together, I haven't been listening to you... you don't need the Presidency you need me!" Fitz looked down at the ring on the floor he picked it up and glanced at it. He mustard all his courage and proceeded to get down on one knee. Olivia's heart began to race, "Fitz what are you doing?" He looked up and grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, "Olivia Caroline Pope I've loved you since the moment I first met you. You are my soul mate my reason for being, please do me the honor and make me the happiest man in the world. Livvie my sweet baby will you marry me?" Fitz took the ring and instead of placing it on the index finger it's normally housed, he put it on Olivia's ring finger.

Olivia gasp out loud she was emotionally spent from the rollercoaster ride she was currently on. "Fitz... Please don't, baby you haven't even divorced Mellie yet. Your kids don't even know about us your not thinking rationally, the election is coming and to top it all Cyrus and I haven't figured out just how we're going to spin this." She started to tear up as Fitz began to stand on both knees he wrapped his arms around her waste and gently rested his head on her stomach. Almost in a reflex or primal instinct Olivia held him and ran her hands threw his luscious curls. "Livvie, no. Believe me I Understand all that. My divorce is just a formality, I put a lot of judges on the bench. They owe me favors. I am the God damn President I will get a divorce in days. My kids will be fine I will talk to them, their good kids. All that noise doesn't matter, ignore the noise. It's you and me and I'm tried of waiting, life is to damn short and you get to a point where there are more yesterday's than tomorrow's. I want to love you forever." They could feel each other's hearts racing.

"Yes, a thousand times over yes. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant I will marry you." Olivia cried out will passion. Fitz became over joyed and his heart a flutter. He promptly pick her up and began to spin her around with a grin the could light up all of DC. "Oh Livvie I love you so much! You mean the world to me thank you... Thank you" Fitz gleefully Said as he peppered kiss all over her. "My god Liv, if this is a dream don't ever wake me up... Just don't, leave me be!"

 **Ooh, yeah**

 **The same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah (every night baby)**

 **Oh, look up suga (every night baby)**

 **Now, hey, hey, hey**

 **The same way that my whole world's in your eyes (in your eyes baby)**

 **Ooh, and this time now (and this time baby** )

Fitz and Olivia were in a world wind of emotion. Neither of them knew how, they had just used up more energy in the pass few hours than most in a week. However as they gazed into each other's arms there was a passion and a deep burning desire to consummate their love and their beautiful engagement. To finally consummate what took them so long to get to. All the fatigued, acrimony, heartache left their bodies they were invigorated. Fitz kissed Olivia passionately not letting up for air, Olivia senses were on fire and she thought she was a goner. It wasn't until Fitz used his 6'2 frame and all of his 175 pounds of pure muscle to lift Olivia up like a body builder doing a bench press that she realized he was going for the kill. He used all his strength and held her above his head in the air like a rag doll. Her core became dangerously close to his face, "Wrap your legs around my neck." He instructed with authority. Almost on pure reflex her legs wrapped around his neck like a vice grip. He used his strong arms as support to hold on to her and began feasting. "Oh Fuck... Fiz!" Was the last thing Olivia could get out, as she physically could no longer speak. She just ran her fingers threw his head holding on for dear life. He then led them to the room never letting his talented mouth stray away. Continuing his assault with his tongue sucking on her clit. He did have a superpower and he was using it for pure evil. His tongue plunged into her folds and did things not humanly possible, so erotic,so damn good. So titillating and arousing. "So sweet; You taste so fucking good, taste yourself." The couple made sweet passionate love all night, Olivia was so thankful that Secret Service they had blocked off her floor in her building and sound proof the units below last year.

 **Just let**

 **Let my love adorn you baby, hey**

 **Le-le-le-let it dress you down**

 **You gotta know, baby**

 **Oh, you gotta know**

 **Know that I adore you**

 **Oh, love aint never looked so good on ya**

 **Ooh, put it on baby**

 **Let my love adorn you**

Fitz held Olivia in his arms as they were in a restful bliss. They were exhausted, So much so that they didn't hear their phones ring.

 **Cyrus Beene At White House**

Cyrus sat at his desk in a panic, it was early morning hours of the night. "Damn it Fitz where are you pick up the fucking phone." Nothing, just empty rings and no President. "Tim you get me the damn Secret Service on the phone now!" Cyrus shouted as sweat beeds poured from his brow. "Mr. Beene I have a Tom Larson on a secure line."

"Where is he Tom? His with her isn't he? You connect me to your guys I need to talk to Fucking President!"

"Cyrus this is my one night off why are you calling me, my guys have not alerted me of any problems therefore he is safe. He has four agents a guard and a concealed ambulance his fine and by all accounts sleeping like a baby." Tom said very annoyed to be up talking to Cyrus. Cyrus clutched the phone and brought to his ear, "You don't understand Tom! You get me on the phone with him, or I swear to god..."

"Mr. Beene what is it you say? I serve at the pleasure of the President. Goodnight Mr. Beene." The phone went dead. Cyrus thew the phone across the room. "Fuck!" He yelled on anger. He quickly made his way out and headed to Olivia's to take matters into his own hands.

 **Back at Olivia's**

Cyrus quickly made it to Olivia's, he pressed the elevator and it felt like an eternity. The doors opened and he was met with four huge men with guns in his face. They realized who it was. "Put those down before I take them and shove it up you ass. He's in there open the fucking door." Cyrus instructed Matthew the lead agent on for the shift.

"No! Sure we are under orders." Matthew stated boldly holding his ground.

"Matthew, this is how you should prey... Repeat after me. Our Father, Who art in heaven. Hallowed be Thy Name;Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done,on earth as it is in heaven..." Cyrus began, antagonize Matthew with bible verses baring his name.

"Sir I can't let you in there is no credible reason, plus he's already upset with us. Unless you can give me something I'm going to get skinned alive if I let you in." Matthew said trying to reaffirm he was in control.

"Matthew look, be afraid... We are all Republicans here. Remember what the scripture says This is my blood of the covenant, which is poured out for many for the forgiveness of sins. I promise you I will use your blood and wipe it across my chest for forgiveness for what I will do to you! Jesus forgives he saves, bitch I'm the fucking Devil I get my rocks off making people's lives miserable I have no conscience and show no mercy, I'm a psychopath with homicidal tendencies! Open the Door." Cyrus said.

Matthew looked towards his agents, "I understand Sir; I hear you loud and clear but I need..."

Cyrus interrupted mid sentence, "He's having a heart attack, his kid is in the hospital, his uncle died, America is under attack, we're going to death con one! You pick which ever fucking excuse you want, it doesn't matter to me."

Olivia and Fitz slept peaceful, dead to the world. It was then that Cyrus entered the room, "Get up! Get the hell up!" Awaking in such a manner they panicked. Then they adjusted to realized it was Cyrus. Fitz' face turned to pure anger and rage. "Cyrus what the fuck..."

"Stop! Before you give me the I'm going to kill you speech and the don't ever disrespect Liv speech just stop! I don't give a fuck we; have a problem a very big problem."

"What? What do you mean what are you talking about?" Fitz asked.

"We have a Mellie problem Sir a very big Mellie problem." Cyrus said with panic in his eyes.


End file.
